Reasons
by CleverJokes
Summary: Follow the LAPD sergeant Leroy Gibbs and his team, the playful detective Tony Dinozzo, the reckless detective Jane Rizzoli and the brilliant medical examiner Maura Isles on their fight against crime and on the drama of their own lives. This is a fictional story based on fictional characters and/or real celebrities. We do not intend to offend anyone's integrity.
1. Pilot

PILOT

"That's bullshit!" says Dinozzo, "Don't listen to her, Rizzoli!"

"Tony! Don't be like that! Scientific studies have proven that yoga..." starts Maura, but Jane stops her before she starts her rambling.

"STOP, STOP, STOP, just STOP! D'you know what makes me relaxed? BASEBALL!" replies Jane.

"That's right, frog face!" jokes Dinozzo.

"I'll show you what a frog face is!" and Jane throws a pen, that instead of going on Dinozzo's direction, goes directly to Gibb's face, who has just entered the room. Fortunatly, he has good reflections.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gibbs! It was meant for Dinozzo..." excuses Jane.

"well, if it was meant to Dinozzo..." and Gibbs throws the pen to Dinozzo's head.

"Hey, boss! That's not..." starts Dinozzo, but shuts up after seeing Gibbs look, "Shutting up boss!"

"Come on, we have a dead body in the Pacific Alliance Medical Center. Grab your gear!" orders Gibbs.

"I'll meet you at the crime scene!" says Maura.

* * *

When the team arrives at the hospital, Jane and Gibbs start looking to the crime scene. The room is a medical lab. The victim, a young woman with dark brown hair and pale skin with a gunshot wound to the head, is laid on the floor near a lab table with several lab tools on it. Apparently, someone had been working there during the night. But there is not any evidence of a fight. Everything is clean.

Meanwhile, Dinozzo had already talked to the nurse who found the body.

"Her name is Mina, she used to work in this lab at night, she's 25 years old, works here for about 5 months, engaged..." tells Dinozzo.

"Engaged to who?" asks Jane.

"Whom!" corrects Maura, who just gets to the crime scene with her medical material.

"I hate it when you correct me!" complains Jane.

"Well, I hate it when you don't speak correctly." replies Maura.

"She doesn't know who her fiancé is," continues Dinozzo, "but I'll keep talking with some hospital members until I found out more about her."

Maura gets closer to the dead body and starts examining it, while Jane looks for physical evidences in the room with the rest of the forensic team.

"Rizzoli" calls Gibbs, "this handkerchief was found near the dead body. I'm gonna send it to the lab to see if they can't get some prints. But look, it has the name Jonathan on it."

"Dinozzo said she was engaged, maybe his name is Jonathan" suggests Jane.

"Yes, that's what I want you to find out. I'll see what Dr. Isles has to say about her." states Gibbs.

"Alright, I'm gonna find Dinozzo and head back to the headquarters." says Jane as she leaves the crime scene.

Then Gibbs approaches Maura to see what she has found out, "Dr. Isles, do you have any information for me?"

"As it is perceptive, she was shot in the forehead. There is a high probability that the bullet is still inside. I'm gonna have to take her to the autopsy room to determine if it was post-mortem or the cause of death. Her body hasn't any exposed evidence of a fight, but like I said, I'm gonna have to examine her in the lab. Though I can establish that she has been dead for about 4 hours." tells Maura.

"Ok, Dr., I'm finished here. Are you ready to head back, Dr. Isles?"

"Yes, I am ready to go back." she turns to the lab technicians, "Take the body, please."

After Jane and Dinozzo, Gibbs and Maura return now to the LAPD Headquarters. While Maura starts examining the body, Gibbs goes check what Jane and Dinozzo discovered about Mina.

"So, what do you got?" asks Gibbs, entering the room.

Dinozzo starts explaining what he and Jane found out, "Mina's full name is Wilhelmina Murray, as the nurse said, she's 25 years old, her parents are both deceased, car accident. She's from England, but she lives here for 10 years."

"I researched about her engagement. The guy is Jonathan Harker. He's english too. He's the business associate of Grayson's Technology" says Jane.

"Grayson's Technology? The company of that famous entrepreneur Alexander Grayson?" asks Gibbs.

"Yes," goes Jane, "I'll check Maura now, maybe she can tell us more about Mina's death."

"Alright, Dinozzo and I are gonna talk to her fiancé. Let's go, Dinozzo!" states Gibbs, with a serious and impatient expression.

"On your six, boss! See you later, Rizzolator!" mocks Dinozzo, pointing the fingers from his both hands to Jane, as if he was shooting her.

* * *

"So, what's up Maur?"

"Hey, I was about to call you." says Maura, "I have already determined that she was actually killed by the headshot. Here is the bullet." and Maura gives Jane the sample bottle with the buttet in it.

"Ok, thank you. I'll send it to ballistics." replies Jane, "D'you have anything else about her?"

"Not much, she was a very healthy woman. She doesn't exhibit any injury. There are no evidences of a physical confrontation... But I can say, based on bullet cavity measures and trajectory, that the killer is left-handed and his height is between 180 and 190 cm." tells Maura.

"In english..." jokes Jane.

"Between 5 feet and 9 inches and 6 feet and 2 inches" explains Maura.

"Ok, thank you so much! What about that handkerchief that Gibbs sent for analysis? D'you have anything about it?" replies Jane.

"No," answers Maura, "I'm afraid it's gonna take a few hours for that, but I'll call you when I have the results."

"Alright, it was found near the victim's body, so my guess is either it belongs to the victim, since her fiancé's name is Jonathan, or the killer dropped it..." continues Jane.

"Well, over centuries, to possess a handkerchief has always been linked to a meaningful reason. For example, during the middle ages a knight would tie a lady's handkerchief to the back of his helmet as a good luck talisman. Also in Persia..." explains Maura, who is interrupted by Jane's eye rolling, "Listen, this is very interesting! In Persia, handkerchiefs were related to nobility. Many wealth men nowadays still give women a handkerchief as a symbol of their nobleness."

"I don't see anything «noble» about giving a woman something «noble» and then kill her..." says Jane, with an disinterested voice and face.

"You're assuming that handkerchief belongs to her!" reacts Maura, "Also in the Shakespeare's play «Othello»..."

"NO, WAIT! Don't spoil it, I'm gonna start reading it next weekend!" exclaims Jane.

"Oh really?! You totally should do that! You're gonna love it! It's a very interesting story about..." replies Maura, perplexed by knowing that Jane was actually going to read a book.

"No, stop. Not really, I was just trying to shut you up." states Jane, apathetically.

"Well, as I was saying, " continues Maura, ignoring Jane's indifference, "in the Shakespeare's play «Othello», a misunderstanding over a handkerchief caused Othello to kill his wife and then himself." says Maura.

"Again, not «noble»." replies Jane.

"DO you know that it used to be used as well to..." Maura tries to tell Jane another fact about handkerchiefs, but Jane immediately cuts off her.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH WITH THE HISTORY LESSON!"

"Imagine how romantic it would be if your boyfriend gave you a handkerchief?" fantasizes Maura while working on the body, ignoring Jane's disinterest.

"What? No! There's no romance in that. wHat if he never gave her his handkerchief and killed her and that thing fell from his pocket? That makes more sense." says Jane.

"Well, yes it does but what if it was actually given to Mina. It could express that their relationship was special." replies Maura.

"Gibbs and Tony are on their way to talk to him so we'll know it soon." pauses Jane, "D'you really think that giving someone a handkerchief with his name on it is romantic?" asks Jane while sitting on the autopsy table in front of Maura.

"It's not the most romantic thing, but I consider it a wonderful gesture." states Maura.

"Well, like I said I don't think it is romantic. It's weird , it's like I'm there for you even when you release all your snot but do it on this piece of cotton instead." jokes Jane, and Maura laughs.

"Jane, couples are supposed to wipe their mucus and tears and be there for each other." says Maura.

"Yeah but you don't need a handkerchief for that, you can do it on my shoulder. Don't you like my shoulder? If you don't I can always give you a handkerchief with my name on it!" jokes Jane, as she walks by the door, finishing with a provocative eye blink.

"No thank you, I like your shoulder very much, thank you." laughs Maura, before returning to her work.

* * *

Gibbs and Dinozzo arrive at Grayson's Technology and go to the receptionist desk.

"Detective Gibbs," says Dinozzo, pointing to Gibbs, "Detective Dinozzo," points to himself, "LAPD," shows the badge, "We want to speak with Mr. Harker."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Harker is on vacation." says the receptionist.

"When will he be back?" asks Gibbs.

"I'm sorry, I don't know..." answers the receptionist.

"And where did he go?" adds Gibbs.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know that either..." states the receptionist.

"What does she knows?" mumbles Tony.

"Does anyone know?" Gibbs tries again.

"Maybe Mr. Grayson knows. I'm going to call him." replies the receptionist, grabbing the telephone on her desk, "Mr. Grayson, two detectives are here. They would like to speak to you... Ok, thank you. He'll be here in a moment."

Grayson walks out of his office and goes right to Gibbs and Dinozzo. He appears to be a severe man, with a notorious presence as soon as he enters any room, with his austere and, somehow, mysterious look. He's wearing a grey suit with a black waistcoat. Almost looks like an aristocratic man from the Victorian Era.

"Alexander Grayson, may I help you?" he asks formally.

"Sure, we would like to know where your business partner is." answers Tony.

"Jonathan? He just asked for a week off. Why are you looking for him? Did something happen?" replies Grayson.

"His fiancé Wilhelmina Murray is dead." says Gibbs.

"What? Mina is dead?" asks Grayson, horrified.

Gibbs and Dinozzo look at each other finding very intriguing how the news of his co-worker's fiancé's death affected him.

"Please follow me." asks Grayson. And they follow him to his office. Grayson, still with a terrified expression, sits on his big black chair behind his desk. Gibbs and Dinozzo stay standing in front of the desk.

"So you knew Ms. Murray?" asks DInozzo.

"Yes, I do... I mean, I did... Jonathan introduced us. We were... good friends."

"How good?" asks Gibbs. His gut was telling him that Mina and Grayson were more than friends. It was written all over Alexander's face.

"Ok, we were more than just friends, yes. But it only happened once. And for her, it was a mistake..." replies Grayson.

"Does Jonathan know? Do you think he found out and confronted her and then killed her? inquires Dinozzo.

"No, if he found out he would probably kill me, not her." answers Grayson, "Though lately he has been more distant. I thought he was just tired because of work. When he asked for a week off, I agreed immediately. He has been a great partner..."

"Alright... Do you know where we can find him?" asks Gibbs again.

"Well, he was currently living in the Avalon Hotel, in Beverly Hills. Just until the wedding." tells Grayson, "But maybe you should talk to Lucy, she may know something else."

"Lucy? Who's Lucy?" asks Dinozzo.

"Mina's best friend. If there was something else going on with Mina, she definitely knows." answers Grayson.

"Ok, thank you for your time." says Dinozzo.

"Please, tell me when you find who did this... She was a very special woman." asks Grayson, sorrowfully.

"One more thing," says Gibbs, "Where were you at 3:00 am?"

"I was here working, I was here all night, our system can verify that" replies Grayson.

"Then we will need your reports and records."

"Sure, I'll ask my secretary to send it to you now."

Gibbs and Dinozzo go to the car. Even though Grayson seemed genuinely upset, they could not eliminate him from the suspect list. At least, not yet. But right now, Jonathan was still the main suspect.

"I'll call Rizzoli to ask her to find out more about Lucy and check Grayson's alibi. You and I are gonna see if we can find Jonathan in that hotel." States Gibbs.

"Alright, boss" agrees Dinozzo, "Hey boss, is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" replies Gibbs.

"I don't know, you seem a little..." and Gibbs interrupts Dinozzo with a glance, "Alright, boss, the hotel!"

* * *

Jane was on her desk, doing the task Gibbs asked her too. Grayson's alibi checks out and she sends a message to Gibbs to inform him. So far she had found out that Lucy's surname is Wenstenra and she belongs to a wealthy family. Nothing seems wrong with her, but since Jane got the address, she should go to her house to find out more. Meanwhile, Maura enters the room with some files on her hand.

"I already examined the handkerchief. There are some fingerprints on it, but the system wasn't able to identity them." informs Maura.

"Alright, thank you. Gibbs just called, he and Dinozzo talked to Alexander Grayson..." starts Jane.

"Alexander Grayson?!" asks Maura, perplexed.

"Well... yes... I know he's sort of a famous business man but..." states Jane, bored.

"Are you kidding? His business methods are brilliant! Some people even call his company «Vampire's Tecnology» as a metaphorr for the way he subtly eradicates all his business rivals from the market!" says Maura, in an enthusiastic way.

"Right... ok, enough with Mr. Vampire," replies Jane, with a repugnant expression, "Like I was saying, he told them that he and Mina were more than friends, but he doesn't believe Jonathan knew about it. Anyway, Gibbs and Dinozzo are on their way to talk to him and he asked me to find out more about Lucy, Mina's best friend. I have her address here, d'you wanna come?"

"Sure" agrees Maura.

* * *

Gibbs and Dinozzo arrive at Avalon Hotel and go to the hotel reception.

"Hello, how may I help you?" says the hotel receptionist.

"LAPD. We would like to know in which room is Jonathan Harker staying." inquires Gibbs.

"And I would like to know your phone number, sweetcheeks." says Dinozzo, but Gibbs gives him a head slap, "Right, which room?" the receptionist laughs and searches in her computer.

"Mr. Harker is in room 123, 2nd floor on the right." answers the receptionist.

"Thanks" replies Gibbs and Tony winks at her making the recepcionist giggle.

They get to room 123 and Dinozzo knocks.

"LAPD! OPEN THE DOOR HARKER!" shouts Dinozzo and Jonathan opens it.

"Hello, how can I help you officers?" Harker opens the door. He is an athletic young man with blue eyes and olive skin, who appears to be a clever but quite man. Besides not having the same severity in his look as Grayson, his tallness surely gives him stature. However, there was something in his expression when he opened the door that conveyed that something was wrong with him. His eyes almost looked tearful.

"You can help us by coming with us". commands Gibbs

"Why?! I didn't do anything!" says Harker, indignantly.

"Yes you did my friend, you killed your fiancé. Now turn around." Dinozzo forces him to turn around and handcuffs him.

"WHAT?! MINA IS DEAD?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" shouts Harker.

"Nice act Harker, now let's go." says Gibbs leading the way to the car.

* * *

"Maur are you stalking this guy or something?" Jane asks while stepping out of the car.

"NO! Why would you ask me such thing?" Maura replies following Jane to the front steps of Lucy's house.

"Because you know everything about Grayson's life and company." answers Jane.

"I don't know everything Jane, he is just a well known business man and has a very interesting way of doing his job." Jane rolls her eyes and Maura continues "for example, I don't know anything about his personal life."

"Do you want to?" Jane smirks.

"No, and what do you mean?" Maura asks, confused. Jane stops in front of Lucy's door.

"You should meet him and go on a date, you know many things about him and you go to many conventions and fund-raisers so I'm sure he knows something about you, so not time wasted in getting to know each other!" Jane talks in a very serious way but ends up smiling to show Maura she is just messing with her.

"Really Jane? You're impossible!" Maura laughs.

"I know!" Jane knocks on the door "When we're done here with Lucy, we should go grab lunch." suggests Jane and Maura nods. Lucy opens the door.

"Good afternoon. Who are you?" asks Lucy, nicely. She's a young and, regarding her house, wealthy woman, with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. His skin is pale, like Mina's, and she is wearing red lipstick, a white full skirt dress and high heels that are making her look way taller than what she really is. Lucy appears to be a delightful and vivacious girl.

"I'm Detective Rizzoli, she's Dr Isles, LAPD, we would like to talk to you." says Jane.

"Sure come in." they enter, "What do you want to talk to me about?" Lucy leads them to her living room and they sit on the couch across from each other.

"It's about Mina Murray. She was found dead this night...Murdered. We are sorry for your loss." Jane says and Lucy starts crying silently.

"You could tell us something about Mina, Lucy?" asks Maura, calmly.

"She was a great and wonderful woman... She was my best friend..." says Lucy, still crying.

"That is good Lucy, is great for you to remember her that way." states Maura, smiling subtly but compassionately.

"I know this is hard right now Lucy, but could you tells us how her relationships with Alexander Grayson and her fiancé were?" asks Jane.

"Yes... She has a good relationship with Alexander, she told she was attracted to him and made the mistake to sleep with him once... Since then she has kept her distance, that made de Alexander very upset." answers Lucy.

"Ok... And how were things between her and Jonathan?" inquires Jane.

"They were having some disagreements with the wedding but other than that I think it seemed good."

"Does Jonathan have any idea about Mina and Grayson?" insists Jane.

"No..."

"Ok that's enough for now, thank you for your help. Do you have a pen and paper?" requests Jane.

"Sure, here" and Lucy gives her a pen and a ripped page from a notebook.

"Ok, if you need anything or remember something that can help us, give me a call." Jane hands her the paper with the LAPD number and discreetly keeps the pen. Jane and Maura walk back to the car.

"Why didn't you just give her your card?" asks Maura.

"Because now we have her fingerprints" Jane shows her the pen, "and my gut is telling me she wasn't completely honest with us, she is hiding something."

"Jane, your intestines don't talk. It is true that she seemed too silent, but that could just be her way of processing the grief." replies Maura, and Jane rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Let's go have lunch." Jane drives.

* * *

Jane and Maura return to the LAPD Headquarters with lunch for them and for Gibbs and Dinozzo, but as soon as they enter the room, they see Gibbs and Dinozzo pushing a handcuffed man to the interrogation room.

"That must be Jonathan. I'll talk to Gibbs now." says Jane to Maura, "Here is the pen, analyse it for me, alright?"

"Sure, I'll call you when I have the results!" and Maura goes to her lab.

Jane goes to the room in front of the interrogation room, where Gibbs is observing the suspect. Jonathan is crying quietly sited on the chair.

"D'you think he did this, Gibbs?" asks Jane.

"I don't know, Jane... He matches the murderer's stature, he certainly has the motive..." answers Gibbs. At the same time, Dinozzo enters the interrogation room with a file on his hand. Jane and Gibbs observe the interrogatory.

"So, d'you wanna start talking or do I have to do the honours?" asks Dinozzo.

"I already told you... I don't know anything... I didn't even know she was dead..." answers Jonathan, and he starts crying again.

"She was shot in the head with a 9 mm gun. Our team is in your room right now searching for it. So you'd better tell me something before they..." starts Dinozzo

"BUT I DON'T KNOW! I love Mina! We were getting married... She was... she was everything to me... I don't know..."

"Were there any problems in your relationship that you're not telling me about?"

"No! I mean... She had been acting pretty distant lately... First I thought she was nervous because of the wedding... But I don't know..."

"Maybe you find out she was cheating on you and you got mad and killed her?" tries Dinozzo.

"What? No, she couldn't... Wait, are you serious?" and Jonathan cries even harder.

"You didn't know?"

"NO! Oh my god... How do you know?" Jonathan seems genuinely upset.

"I make the questions here, and since you don't give me answers, I won't help you either!"Where were you at 3a.m.?" inquires Dinozzo.

"I was in my room..." answers Jonathan.

"We have the records from the hotel camera... It happens that you left your room at 2a.m. and returned at 3.45 a.m. That's enough time to kill a person."

"Yes, I left the hotel... But I swear I didn't kill her..." tells Jonathan with a low voice.

"So, where did you go?" asks Dinozzo again. Jonathan doesn't answer.

"We also found this handkerchief near Mina's body." and Dinozzo shows him the handkerchief in a plastic bag," There are some prints on it, so I bet after we take your prints, they'll match."

Jonathan looks to the handkerchief with a terrified look on his face, but he remains silent.

"We have a handkerchief with your name found on the crime scene. You don't have an alibi and you have a motive." Dinozzo tries one more time "What were you doing then?" Jonathan doesn't answer, "Look, i'm incredibly patient today, so I'm gonna ask you again before I..."

"Alright, I'll tell you... I was... I was cheating on Mina..."

"With whom?" asks Dinozzo.

"Lucy, her best friend... I left the hotel to go to her place, but she wasn't there, so I returned to my room right away. I didn't kill Mina... I loved her... I still do... Oh my god... " and Jonathan starts crying again.

"And that handkerchief?"

"It was mine, but Lucy kept it... Oh my god... What have I done.. Mina..." and Jonathan lays his head and his arms on the table, in a disparate way.

Dinozzo looks to the mirror behind him, where he knows Jane and Gibbs are observing.

"I knew she was hiding something", states Jane.

"Let's go to her house. I wanna see what she has to say about it. Text Dinozzo to meet us in the car." and Gibbs and Jane leave the headquarters to Lucy's house.

"Alright..." replies Jane, finding Gibbs more distant and serious than usual.

* * *

Before getting in the elevator Gibbs and Jane are stopped by Maura.

"Gibbs! Jane! Wait!" shouts Maura.

"What's up Maur?" asks Jane.

"I identified the fingerprints that were on the handkerchief." says Maura handing the file to Gibbs.

"Yes?" Jane asks, already knowing who Maura was referring to.

"Yes, they belong to Lucy Westenra. And I'm sure those heels she was wearing today have the height necessary to shoot in that angle."

"Thanks doc, now let's go." Gibbs walks in the elevator followed by Jane.

"Hey, why didn't you call me?" asks Jane quickly.

"You didn't pick up your phone so I decided to come up here and look for you."

"Sorry, I was very focused in the interrogation. See ya later Maur!" Jane yells as the elevator doors close. Maura walks back to the morgue with a smile on her face.

Gibbs and Jane join Dinozzo in the car and leave to Lucy's house. When they get there Jane knocks at her door for the second time that day. Lucy opens the door and is surprised to see Jane again or at least so earlier and with two other detectives.

"Detective Rizzoli, did something happen? Did you already catch Mina's killer?" asks Lucy, with a concerned expression.

"Oh no, but we already know who did that. That's why we're here." answers Jane.

"Excuse me" Dinozzo passes Lucy and enters her house uninvited "You know, it's freezing outside, this winter is terrible this year." and he just stands in the hall.

"You're right Dinozzo, excuse me too." Jane enters and stands right next to Tony.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO COME IN LIKE THAT!" shouts Lucy and she turns to the two detectives. Gibbs takes this opportunity to get in as well and starts looking for something suspicious.

"Jeez," Jane rubs her ears, "anyway, we are here because we have new information." begins Jane.

"Yeah... We know you lied to our beautiful detective Rizzoli here," Jane rolls her eyes, " and we also know that you betrayed your dead best friend with her fiancé. What a friend I gotta say, I want one of these two." Dinozzo says to Jane, Gibbs starts to go through her furniture.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" shouts Lucy arrogantly.

"Oh, we actually do know. I didn't tell you, dear Lucy, but we found a handkerchief in the crime scene with your fingerprints all over it... Damn it and here I thought you were just a..." Jane is interrupted by Gibbs.

"What do we have here?" Gibbs takes a 9mm gun from a drawer.

"I gotta say that's stupid." states Dinozzo.

"You could have at least tossed it... Unless..." says Jane and Gibbs completes.

"Unless you were planning on use it again."

Lucy sits on the floor and starts talking furiously at the same time tears start to drop from her eyes, "Yes... I killed her... I wanted us to be together, I wanted to show her that Jonathan wasn't right for her, that he wasn't what she thought he was, so I decided to sleep with him. .. But it didn't work... So I killed her..." Lucy pauses for a second, and then finishes with a rageful expression, "If she couldn't be with me then she couldn't be with anyone else."

"Well, that is a beautiful story, but you are under arrest for the murder of Wihelmina Murray. You have the right to remain silent..." Dinozzo handcuffs her and leads her to the car.

"This one was thought she had everything under control." concludes Jane.

"But she didn't. Now let's go back." says Gibbs.

* * *

Maura goes upstairs as soon as she knows the team had returned.

"Do we have our killer?" asks Maura sitting on the edge of Jane's desk.

"Yeah, she did it because she loved Mina and couldn't stand see her with anyone than her." replies Jane standing from her chair.

"Well ladies, I would love to stay and chat but I have to be somewhere else." says Dinozzo packing his stuff so he can leave.

"Where are you going?" asks Maura, but Gibbs is the one to answer.

"Avalon Hotel"

"Who is she?" asks Maura, smiling playfully.

"A hotel receptionist" answers Gibbs.

"AHAHA YOU'RE GOING TO MEET THIS WOMAN JUST TO GET A FREE NIGHT AT A HOTEL WITH BREAKFAST INCLUDED AND THE BONUS IS SEX! NICE TONY!" Jane teases him.

"No..." tries Dinozzo, who is immediately interrupted by Jane.

"OH YOU CAN'T FOOL ME! I KNOW YOU, YOU DID THIS BEFORE SO SHUT UP!" Jane says.

"Really? You did that, Tony?" asks Maura, surprised.

"SHUT UP ROLY POLY RIZZOLI!" Tony throws a paper ball at Jane.

"OH you didn't..." Jane throws another paper ball but before it could get any further Gibbs intervenes.

"Knock it off you two. Go home. See you all Monday." Gibbs says as he is leaving the room. Dinozzo follows him right after.

"Are you ready to go Maur?" asks Jane.

"Yes" says she while they go to the elevators.

"Did Tony really do that?" asks Maura.

"Yeah, when we were 19 or 20 years old, a long time ago. Tonight movie night, your place or mine?" asks Jane.

"Mine please, I have a new bottle of wine that I really want to try." answers Maura.

"Ok, your place it is." Jane says as they step off the elevator and amke their way to their cars.

"So Lucy killed Mina because she was in love with her?" asks Maura.

"Yeah pretty sick... I mean it's difficult to see the one you love with someone else, but if you really love her you should be happy for her." replies Jane.

"Jealousy and rejection are very hard feelings to deal with and people react very differently." states Maura "Actually I have a very informative documentary at home about how our brain perceives information and turns it into rejection without even..."

"NO, NO. Not gonna happen. We're gonna watch TRANSFORMERs: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN!" states Jane, while they get out of the elevator.

"What? Again? I mean, I admire the methods used to create those special effects, but the story itself is very unrealistic" says Maura.

"I don't care. I love it, and we're gonna watch it again.I wanna re watch it before we go to the cinema watch the third movie." states Jane, "Next time you can choose." promises Jane.

"You said that last time..." remembers Maura.

"I'll let you choose the snacks then." agrees Jane, as they were exiting the building and going to the car.

"Alright, so we can eat a white bean dip with..." starts Maura.

"WHAT? Beans? Now way. I want chips."

"See? You're a terrible friend." says Maura.

"Just shut up" and Jane opens the passenger door for Maura, who smiles at Jane's ideal generosity.

"See, I'm an awesome friend." says Jane, after getting in the car. Maura immediately tries to hide their smile by giving Jane, who's also smiling at Maura, a cold look.

"What about... Mr. Grayson?" asks Maura, shyly.

"Oh my god, what do you mean?" asks Jane.

"Does he know already who killed Mina?", replies Maura.

"NO, and you are NOT gonna be the one to inform him. I'll call him tomorrow. Besides, he and Jonathan will certainly talk about it." states Jane, "I can't believe you're trying to meet him!"

"I'M NOT... trying to meet him... I just find his business mechanisms extremely curious and it would be pleasent for me to ask him some questions and share my consideration for him..." explains Maura, wandering her eyes.

"Share your consideration?! Is that what you call it?" asks Jane, in a repugnant way.

After some minutes driving, they finally get to Maura's house. As soon as they enter the living-room, Jane starts to introduce the Transformers DVD on the DVD player before Maura has a chance to debate about it. However, both Maura's and Jane's telephones start ringing at the same time.

"Rizzoli" answers Jane.

"Dr. Insles" replies Maura.

After some seconds on the phone, they hang up.

"Well, it seems we have a new case..." states Maura.

"Yeah, quicker than I thought... Let's go, Gibbs is already there. " says Jane, "and we're gonna have to re-schedule our Transformers appointment for next week..." jokes Jane, "You won't get away with this. I'm gonna make you watch it with me."

"It'd be impossible not to, right?" answers Maura, and they smile at each other before exiting Maura's house.


	2. Keeping up with the money - Part 1

KEEPING UP WITH THE MONEY . PART 1

When Jane and Maura get to the crime scene, in Marina del Rey, they see Dinozzo and Gibbs looking to the body, that had already been packed.

"Hey, boss, what happened here?" asks Jane.

"She was found floating 40 minutes ago by a fisherman. NO ID." states Gibbs.

"Look at her. Don't you recognise her?" asks Dinozzo.

"Oh my god, this is Kim Kardashian!" exclaims Maura, getting closer to the body. Jane does a perplexed expression before looking closer to her face. Maura continues, " Her body is inflated because of the prolonged time she passed in water, so it's hard for me to determine the cause and time of death."

"You should take the body to your lab before her death becomes public. And something tells me it won't take too long for that." says Jane, looking around to see if there's anyone suspicious on the area.

"There are also evidences of trauma in the back of her head," goes Maura, "and that's usual to happen with drowning victims, specially if they struck against the rocks."

"Alright Dr., you can take her now." affirms Gibbs, "Let's give the family one more night of sleep, tomorrow we'll take care of it. See you tomorrow" says Gibbs walking to his car.

"Did Gibbs really say what we all heard?" asks Jane surprised.

"Yeah, he did." answers Maura, "Jane do you think I can sleep in your apartment tonight? It would be easier for you. You wouldn't have to drive me to my house tonight and tomorrow we could drive together to work and I would totally start early the autopsy."

"Yeah, sure Maura." replies Jane, "Tony, there's something wrong with Gibbs...He has been acting weird all day, and now this?!"

"Yeah... but if Gibbs wants us to know he would tell us..." states Tony.

"That will never happen and you know it." says Jane.

"We should..." Tony starts, but is interrupted by Maura.

"You should do nothing, I'm sure Gibbs is ok and just needs some rest like us. Now let's go." says Maura and they start to walk to their cars.

"YOU KNOW SOMETHING!" shouts Dinozzo, shocked.

"No, I don't." Maura tries to disguise, but every time she tries to lie her breath becomes inevitably more intense and her eyes start to wander.

"You can't lie Maur." says Jane solemnly, "Now spill it out."

"Ok... but you have to promise you won't ask Gibbs about it or mention it to him." begs Maura with a remorseful face.

"I promise." Tony and Jane say at the same time.

"Exactly 20 years ago today, Gibb's child died.." states Maura. Jane and Dinozzo look dismayed and perplexed.

"What? Gibbs had a kid? And is dead? I know he is divorced but..." starts Tony, still confused.

"Woow..." goes Jane, " But how do you know that?"

"Well, I was still doing my internship at the hospital when I met Gibbs for the first time. I was doing the night shift when he arrived at the hospital, alone, with several injuries on his body and highly inebriated." starts Maura.

"Gibbs, drunk?!" asks Jane.

"Yes. He totally lost control of himself that day. His medical condition was very unstable, so after treating him, I thought I should talk to him and try to regain his composure. He told me about his ex-wife, his job... I told him about my dream of becoming a medical examiner. He made me promise I would work with him one day," and Maura laughs nostalgically, " and then he told me about his son. He died at birth."

"Ok... That explains much about his distance today... He didn't even want to interrogate Jonathan..." says Dinozzo.

"Now you two have to promise me you won't tell him anything about this!" requires Maura.

"Of course we will." states Jane.

"Now let's go, I don't want Rizzoli here to look like a monster tomorrow" says Tony. Maura laughs softly and gets in Jane's car.

"Fuck you! And Tony?" says Jane while opening her car's door.

"Yes, Jane?" says Tony putting his head out the window.

"How did your date go? At the hotel?" Jane laughs and gets in the car.

"Fuck you!" Tony starts the car and drives off.

"You are terrible Jane." says Maura, playfully, while Jane starts the car.

"He asked for it" and Jane drives.

* * *

The next morning Maura is in the kitchen making coffee and Jane is in her bedroom dressing when Tony enters in Jane's apartment. Maura doesn't notice.

"Morning doc." greets Tony.

"How did you get in?" asks Maura, shocked.

"Emergency key." says Dinozzo, showing the key.

"Yeah only for emergencies." states Jane, emphasising the word "emergencies", while entering the room.

"Well you did the same yesterday, and besides you are late." replies Tony.

"So are you, asshole." reacts Jane.

"Enough you two. Jane grab something to eat and let's go. When we get to the precinct you should get a more nutritious breakfast." Tony laughs at Jane, "And you too Tony," now is Jane's turn to laugh. Maura walks out of the apartment.

"Maura slept in your bed?" asks Tony while Jane pours some coffee.

"Yeah, so?" dismisses Jane.

"So..." Tony tries Jane to say something about Maura and what happened.

"There's nothing, Tony. We are best friends, that's all." states Jane and takes a sip.

"For her maybe, but not for you... Does she even know?" asks Tony.

"No. And I don't love her like that, she is... just...very attractive, that's all." says Jane.

"Yeah, she is very attractive. And that's obviously not all." says Tony knowing that Jane isn't telling everything she thinks of Maura. "Rule 12" Tony reminds Jane Gibbs's rules.

"Shut up I don't want to talk about it." states Jane.

"Are you two coming or what?" Maura appears in the door. Tony and Jane share glances, Jane throws her mug to the sink and they follow Maura out.

When they get to the precinct Maura goes to the morgue, Jane and Tony are in the elevator.

"Oh we are so screwed. And it's all your fault!" exclaims Tony.

"What?! You went to my apartment and started asking stupid questions! You could've just come to work like always!" reacts Jane.

"They aren't stupid questions Jane and you know it! I'm just trying to make you see..." They are interrupted by Gibbs waiting for them in front of the elevator.

"Rizzoli, Dinozzo." says Gibbs patiently.

"Morning Gibbs!" "Morning boss" Jane and Tony say and Gibbs walks in the elevator and presses the button to the garage.

"I won't ask why you are late." Gibbs says and Jane and Tony start accusing each other. "I said I won't ask"

"Sorry boss." states Tony, "Where are we going?"

"Kardashian's mansion." answers Jane.

"Do you watch the Kardashian's show?" and Dinozzo starts rambling about the show the entire ride.

* * *

The team arrives at the Kim's house, in Bel-Air, and goes to the entrance, where they are stopped by two security agents. Gibbs opens the window so he can speak with them.

"This is a private residence, who are you?" asks the taller agent. He is bold and has an austere expression that doesn't go unnoticed to Dinozzo.

"Hey, mate! This is LAPD, we wanna talk to the master of the house!" exclaims Dinozzo, who shuts up immediately after Gibbs glance.

"We would like to speak to Mr. Kanye West, please." asks Gibbs.

"Yeah right... We've heard that many times before, mate. We're not allowed to let anyone in unless..." starts the other agent with a foolish tone.

"We're investigating the circumstances of a death, so you really should let us in." says Gibbs, after getting out of the car and showing them his badge.

The two agents back off and open the gates while talking to the microphones on their wrists. Gibbs parks the car at the entrance of the mansion, and they go to the door. A middle-aged woman with black hair and tanned skin opened the door with a smiling but worried expression.

"Hello... how can I help you?" asks the lady.

"Hi, Kris Jenner!" exclaims Dinozzo, while passing through Gibbs and Jane so he can reach Kris and give her a handshake, "Detective Dinozzo, LAPD. Huge fan of the show!"

"Oh, thank you..." replies Kris, still confused.

"Unfortunately, "starts Jane, while pulling Dinozzo out of her way, "we're not here to talk about your show. Do you mind if we come in?"

"No, please, come on in..." and the team enters the house. Kris leads them to the living room, where they see several men with shooting cameras.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave." states Gibbs to those men.

"It's ok guys, the police just wants to talk to us, you can go for a moment now." replies Kris to the shooting team.

"Police?!" asks a young woman who is immediately recognised by Dinozzo as Khloé Kardashian, one of Kim's sister. Although her clothing simply consists on jeans and a black shirt, her face is full of makeup, with intense eyeshadow and deep red lipstick, as she was about to do a photo shoot.

"She's wearing more makeup today than you in your entire life!" mumbles Dinozzo to Jane and she elbows him.

"LAPD. We're here to ask some questions about Kim Kardashian." informs Gibbs.

"My daughter?! What's wrong with her?" asks Kris in a disparate way.

"We're sorry to tell you that she was found dead last night." states Jane.

"WHAT? MY DAUGHTER, DEAD? OH MY GOD, MY BABY! KIM!" Kris starts screaming while falling to the floor. Khloé runs to her to catch her, but she starts to cry desperately as well.

"How did it happen? What happened to my sister?" shouts Khloé.

"She was found floating in Marina del Rey last night. We know it's hard for you to talk right now, but we really want to ask you some questions." answers Dinozzo.

"How? She was supposed to be in New York, that's why where here. Kanye is on tour and the baby... Oh my god, poor baby, " and Khloé and Kris start crying even harder "We were going to take care of her baby until she's back... But she won't... Oh my god..."

"We're very sorry... When was the last time you saw Kim?" asks Jane.

"Yesterday morning, when she came here and she left... She was so happy... I can't believe it... Oh Kimmy..." says Kris with tears all over her face.

"We'll inform you when we find out more about her death. Once again, we're sorry for your loss." states Gibbs.

The team leaves Kim's house and go to the car. If Kim was supposed to be in New York, what was she doing in Marina del Rey? After getting in the car, Jane's phone rings.

"It's Maura", says Jane, "Hey Maur!... Ok... Ok we're coming, I'll be there in a few moments." Jane hangs up the phone, "She has more information about Kim's death for us."

"Let's hear what she has to say then." says Gibbs, and starts driving back to the headquarters.

* * *

"Hey, Doctor, what do you got?" asks Gibbs while entering the autopsy room with Jane.

"Hello Gibbs, Jane! How did it go in Kim's house?" replies Maura, who's still working on Kim's body.

"Kanye wasn't there, he's on tour, so Kim's mother and sister are there taking care of their baby..." starts Jane.

"Oh really? They must be devastated..." says Maura.

"Yeah, you know... Her daughter and sister just died... But the weird thing is that Kim was supposed to be in New York. Dinozzo is now trying to find out more about Kim's plans for this weekend." explains Jane.

"Yes, but we'd like to hear you now, Doc." cuts Gibbs.

"Yes, sure," says Maura, smiling, "So, I'm finalising the autopsy report. First, the victim exhibits a depression on the bone, it is an evidence of blunt force trauma." and Maura shows the monitor with the image of the victim's skull.

"Do you know what might have caused that?" asks Gibbs.

"It's hard to tell..." says Maura, hesitant.

"Come on Maura, we don't even know if this was a murder or not, pleaseee..." begs Jane.

"It could have happened when she fell to the water... She may have hit the rocks or the boat, if she fell overboard. But it's really difficult to determine yet."

"Alright, anything else?" asks Gibbs.

"Yes, she also has a pulmonary edema from drowning, and besides, her stomach contents allow me to determine that her last meal consisted of black linguine and garlic parsley shallot sauce. There's only one restaurant in Los Angeles that serves a meal with these ingredients. The Stinking Rose. It is a very interesting restaurant, I've been there a couple of times." tells Maura.

"Ok, so we should go there and check if Kim was alone or not." states Jane.

"I'll check Dinozzo now, thank you, doctor!" says Gibbs.

"I'll meet you in a minute." states Jane to Gibbs. "What about that dress? Didn't you find anything on it?" asks Jane, pointing to a black, fancy dress with long sleeves in a plastic bag.

"That is a cashmere dress. One of those is extremely expensive." says Maura.

"What, this little black rag? Really?" asks Jane, ironically.

"Yes! It is made of the downy undercoat of the Kashmir goats!" replies Maura, enthusiastically, "But the texture should be softer. The sea salt exposure had made it feel like this."

"Yeah... well, going for a boat ride in a dress? What would you expect?" asks Jane.

"I have to agree with you there, Jane. A dress is definitely not a good outfit for a boat, maybe something like..." agrees Maura.

"Are we really agreeing on something Maur?" jokes Jane.

"Yes, it looks like we are, Jane." laughs Maura, "What did Tony mean this morning Jane?" Maura asks. Jane's heart starts beating faster fearing that Maura had listened something.

"What are you talking about?" inquires Jane, worried.

"When he said that yesterday you entered in his apartment unannouncedly." states Maura.

"Ahh that" Jane thought "It's a kid thing, we do it to each other all the time. When we were kids we just used to barge in each other's bedrooms, we hated it and we still do but we keep doing it. It must sound stupid but we like to piss each other off, I guess." answers Jane nostalgically.

"I don't think it's stupid, I think it's your way to show your concern and friendliness for each other. . I wish I..." says Maura but Jane interrupts. She puts her hands on Maura's shoulders and looks into her hazel eyes.

"I know it's hard, but forget about your childhood. Think about that now you have a great adult life, you love your job and you are the best at it, you have Gibbs and Tony that have your back, aaaand of course you have the bestest best friend in the world." says Jane grinning.

Maura laughs and nods still looking at Jane in the eyes.

"Thank you Jane."

"I would hug you but you are covered in blood" says Jane disgusted. Jane's phone rings. "I got a text from Dinozzo. I have to go. Call me if you find anything else ok?" says Jane making her way to the elevators.

"I'll call and Jane?" Maura waits for Jane to look at her,when she does Maura continues "Thank you... for everything, Jane."

"Always Maur" replies Jane smiling and let's the elevator doors close.

Jane arrives at the squad room and joins Gibbs and Tony at the white board.

"Ok, I'm here." says Jane.

"Had a nice chat?" teases Dinozzo and Gibbs gives him a head slap and Jane smiles.

"Go Dinozzo." Gibbs

"Ok. Kimberly Noel Kardashian, now Kimberly Kardashian West, but just known as Kim Kardashian, born in LA, October 21 in 1980, model, actress and businesswoman. Father Robert Kardashian, dead in 2003, esophageal cancer. Mother Kris Jenner. Has 5 siblings, Kourtney, Khloé and Rob Kardashian, Kendall and Kylie Jenner. Married to Kanye West and has a daughter North West." informs Dinozzo.

"North West? Really? The next one would be what? South?" Jane jokes and receives a head slap.

"Sorry Gibbs" mutters Jane.

"Did you figure out what she was supposed to do in that photo shoot?" asks Gibbs.

"Yep, I did. It is a photo shoot to promote her new perfume, but she was never expected there. She wasn't the model for the new perfume." finishes Dinozzo.

"So Kim lied to her mother and Khloé?" asks Jane confused.

"Yeah it looks like she did... But why?" wonders Dinozzo.

"I'll call to the Kardashians and ask for a description of their missing boat and send a BOLO for it while you two go to the Stinking Rose and find out who our victim had dinner with." orders Gibbs sitting on his chair.

"Going to the Stinking Rose, boss" reports Dinozzo.

"But I'll drive this time." says Jane taking the car keys from Tony's hand.

On the ride to the restaurant Tony decides to finish his conversation with Jane from this morning.

"Jane, don't you think you should at least tell Maura that you are bisexual?" asks Tony.

"No." Jane replies, annoyed.

"Why not, Jane?! It's been 3 years! This is an important fact about you! If she finds out about this and she'll see that you didn't tell her you are screwed!" says Tony raising his voice.

"She didn't find out these 3 years! Why would she find out now Tony?!" exclaims Jane "And why are you worried about this now?!"

"DAMN IT JANE! Because you aren't being reasonable!" shouts Tony.

"I KNOW OK?!" Jane yells "I know, just let it go... ok?" she says more calmly now.

"Fine. I'm not pushing it anymore, just know that I don't support this." states Tony.

"I know, thank you. Now here we are." says Jane parking the car in front of the restaurant.

"Let's go Ravioli." mocks Dinozzo getting out of the car.

"Shut up." Jane smiles and follows him into the restaurant.

"LAPD, " states Jane, while showing her badge to the waiter, "We wanna speak with the manager, please.". The waiter does a scared expression, but agrees with his head and goes to the kitchen. A minute after the manager, a middle-aged woman with grey hair and black eyes, shows up with a concerned smile.

"Yes, how can I help you?" she asks.

"We're investigating a crime and we need to take a look at your receipts from yesterday, whose costumers ordered... let me see... something with black linguine and garlic parsley shallot sauce" replies Dinozzo, and the woman, even more concerned after hearing the word "crime", rushes to search for it and gives one receipt.

"Only one?!" asks Jane, surprised.

"It is our most expensive meal... even though this is L.A. and many people can afford it, it is not a very appreciated and common meal..." explains the lady.

"And paid in cash... Do you remember who ordered this?" inquires Dinozzo.

"Of course! It's not everyday that a Kardashian shows up in our restaurant! She looked so pretty, with her hair..." starts the manager.

"Do you remember who was with her?" cuts Jane.

"It was a man, a big white man... Not her husband, or her brother. I'd recognise him. I watch their show every week! First I wasn't a great fan, but lately.." exclaims the lady.

"Me too! Didn't you love that episode when they..." starts Dinozzo, excited.

"OKAY, ALRIGHT..." shouts Jane, "I think we're done here! Thank you for your time." and Jane pushes Dinozzo to the exit.

"Heeey, you didn't need to..." starts Dinozzo.

"Shut up! We still don't know if we have a murder or not and we need to solve this before her death becomes public..." says Jane.

"Alright alright... Hey, look!" exclaims Dinozzo, pointing to a traffic camera on the corner of the restaurant's street, "maybe we can still find out who was with Kim!"

"Yeah! I'll call Gibbs and ask him to get the images while we return to the headquarters." states Jane.

* * *

When they return to the LAPD headquarters, they find Gibbs seated on his chair looking to his monitor.

"Hello, boss! Did you got it?" asks Dinozzo

"Well, they sent it to me, but I can't find a way to open the files... I've been looking at this thing for 10 minutes..." answers Gibbs, whose lack of interest for technology is no surprise for Dinozzo and Jane.

"Let me see, " requires Dinozzo, "Ok, yesterday... here it is... Let's pass this... Ok, there she is!" and the monitor shows Kim and a tall man, like the manager said, entering the restaurant and exiting an hour later. "I know him! That's Kim's ex-husband! Kris Humphries! " yells Dinozzo.

"Really?! Do you really know everything about them?" asks Jane perplexed, while searching Kris' adress on the system and writing it on a paper.

"Well, not everything... He's a great professional basketball! I just know that they broke up after..." Dinozzo starts explaining, but Gibbs interrupts him.

"Let's go, Dinozzo." orders Gibbs.

"Where?" inquires Dinozzo, distracted.

"Let's meet your idol." states Gibbs, and Jane starts laughing.

"Oh he's not my idol, I just..." and he shuts after Gibbs final glance, "Shutting up, boss."

As they leave the building, Maura shows up in the room with the autopsy report.

"Here it is, the autopsy report." informs Maura.

"Thank you, Maur!" replies Jane.

"So how is the investigation going?" inquires Maura.

"Well... We still don't know if it was an accident or not... Gibbs and Dinozzo just went to Kim's ex-husband's house. He was the one who had lunch with her on the day she died." explains Jane.

"Yeah, the autopsy didn't help to determine if it was an accident... It's really difficult to solve that without the boat..." states Maura, "But you're saying she had lunch with her ex-husband? What about her current husband?"

As Maura says this, a man enters the building screaming and Jane and Maura run to check what is going on.

"That's Kanye!" exclaims Maura.

"I WANNA TALK TO THE DETECTIVES! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY WIFE!" he screams repeatedly.

"Sir, I have to ask you to calm down... WHy don't you come here so we can talk?" requires Jane, calmly.

"DO NOT ASK ME TO STAY CALM! I CAN'T BE FUCKING CALM, MY WIFE JUST DIED AND I DON'T KNOW..."

"I know, but please, come with me..." insists Jane. After a while, she was able to control him and Kanye, Jane and Maura are in an interrogation room, where they can talk more quietly.

"I get back from my tour and my family just tells me my wife died, " he cries, "and no one can tell me why or how or..."

"We still don't know the circumstances of her death, but we're doing our best to..." starts Maura.

"WELL YOUR BEST IS NOT ENOUGH!" screams Kanye.

"Where were you yesterday, Mr. West?" asks Jane.

"ARE YOU TREATING ME LIKE A SUSPECT?! YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME..." shouts Kanye, but after a while, he mumbles, "I was in London, on my concert... While my wife was dying... Oh my god..."

"Kanye... I'm sorry but we really have to ask this. How was your wife lately?" asks Jane.

"She was... She was so busy, so tired... And I couldn't be there for her because of my concerts..." answers Kanye while crying.

"How was your marriage, Kanye?" inquires Maura.

"We...", starts Kanye, crying, "We were really trying to work things out, mainly because of our baby... And I love Kim... But she was so exhausted lately... And so annoyed... But we were really trying to get better."

"Ok, we're gonna ask a police officer to take you to your house, to your daughter. You have to be strong for her, alright?" says Jane.

"My baby... My poor baby..." and he starts crying again. Jane gets up walks out the interrogation room to look for an officer.

"Officer Williams would please escort Mr. West to his house please? Thank you." says Jane while guiding Officer Williams to the interrogation. Jane and Maura go back to the squad room.

"Are you psychic or something Maur?" asks Jane.

"What?" asks Maura confused by Jane's question.

"Well as soon as you mentioned him, he appeared out of nowhere." jokes Jane.

"Don't be silly Jane" laughs Maura "I'm going to check if he really was in London yesterday." says Maura really confident.

"Doctor Maura Isles doing detective work? I have to see that!"

"I just have to google and see how great was last night's concert" states Maura, she sits at Jane's and starts googling.

"Very smart of you Dr. Isles." jokes Jane and Maura sticks out her tongue.

"Well, it says here that it was, and I quote, a blast" says Maura.

"Really? Let me see!" Jane positions herself behind Maura and watches over Maura's shoulder. "Yeah, it seems it was cool but not my style." says Jane.

"You are more in a Led Zeppelin style." Maura

"Hell yeah" Jane starts to sing Whole Lotta Love from Led Zeppelin and begins air guitaring too.

"Did you know that there are air guitar competitions? In many countries actually like USA, Germany, Russia, Brazil, The United Kingdom, Norway and more." says Maura, and Jane is perplexed, shocked to know this and Maura continues "You know first air guitar competitions were organized in the early of the 80's in Sweden and here in the US?

"Really? You're joking right?" asks Jane still shocked.

"No, I'm not." replies Maura amused.

"We should do one then. I will rock you!" states Jane.

"No you're not! Why would you?" asks Maura outraged.

"Well, because you are all into Yo Yo Ma and Mozart stuff." replies Jane

"They are pretty good, you should listen to it too. it would make you feel calmer. And that is not a reason for me not to kick your ass in air guitar."

"We'll see then." challenges Jane. Jane's cellphone rings.

"Rizzoli... Really?...Ok, I'll pick you up, I'll bring Maura with me...Shut up." Jane hangs up.

"Where are we going?" asks Maura.

"C'mon, I'll explain on the way" says Jane.

"Let me just go down and grab my things." says Maura and starts to go to the elevator to the morgue.

"Then meet me in the car" says Jane going to the opposite elevator.

As Jane exits the building, she is immediately mobbed by several journalists asking multiple questions at the same time.

"What happened to Kim?" asks the fat lady on the right.

"Do you already know how she died?" inquires loudly the tall blond man with glasses.

"Is the LAPD planning to do a press conference?" asks angrily a young woman.

Jane, surprised and irritated, is about to open her mouth when the LAPD chief, Roy Montgomery, a black bald man, who is known by his calmness and politeness even in the harder circumstances, exits the building, "Jane" he shouts, calmly.

"Hey... what the hell is this? How do they..." mumbles Jane, angry.

"I don't know, but I got this. You can go." he answers.

"How are you gonna handle this? We still don't know..." she starts again.

"Jane, I told you, I got this." and he approaches the journalists, while Jane goes immediately to her car. A minutes later, Maura joins her.

"What's happening here?" inquires Maura.

"They're asking questions about Kim's death... Now let's go." says Jane.

"But where are we going?" asks Maura, and Jane explains her what Dinozzo told her on the phone as she starts driving.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Dinozzo go to Kris' house and knock on the door. He opens the door.

"LAPD, Detective Dinozzo, Detective Gibbs, "says Gibbs, pointing to Dinozzo and then to himself, while both show their badges, "We'd like to talk to you."

"About what?" answers Kris, rudely.

"Would you mind to let us in?" asks Dinozo with a smile on his face. After some seconds staring at them, Kris finally gets out of the way and lets them in.

"Your ex-wife, Kim Kardashian, was found dead yesterday." informs Gibbs.

"WHAT? KIM? NO WAY, HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?" yells Kris.

"We have found out that you had lunch with her that day... Do you have anything to tell us?" asks Gibbs.

"Well, yes, I did, she called me... We we're getting closer lately... Her marriage with Kanye was not going well... Oh my god, how did she die?!" replies Kris.

"She was found floating in Marina del Rey." states Dinozzo.

"Her family has a boat there, they used to go there many times... Oh my god..." says Kris.

"Where did you go after your lunch with her?" inquires Dinozzo.

"I went to a photo shoot... Do you think I had something to do with this?!" roars Kris, "I can prove that! Call to the magazine! Here, take the number!"

"We'll check that, thank you." states Dinozzo, "And one more thing. Kim was supposed to be at a photo shoot that day. Do you know why she lied to her family?"

"Yeah... Like I said, things weren't really great for her and Kanye... And the pressure with her career and with the baby... She said she just needed a moment for herself, to think about her life and get away from her problems..." replies Kris.

"And she called you?!" inquires Gibbs.

"We're not married anymore, but I'm still her friend. I guess she just needed to get her problems off her chest..." answers Kris, honestly, "Oh and she got a phone call during our lunch..."

"Really? Did she tell you who it was from?" asks Dinozzo.

"No... And I went to the bathroom, when I came back she had already hang up."

"Alright, thank you for your time," says Gibbs, while he and Dinozzo walk out the door.

"I'll call this magazine now, boss." and Dinozzo does the call. After some minutes, he hangs up and approaches Gibbs, "It's true, he was here until 22 p.m. We got nothing, boss... What are we gonna do?"

"I think it's enough for today. Could you call a cab to take you home? And tell Rizzoli to get some sleep to. Tomorrow we'll think about this case again." requests Gibbs.

"Alright, I can... Boss, are you sure you're..." starts asking Dinozzo, but then he remembers what Maura told them about Gibbs' family.

"Yes, Dinozzo, I am. There's just something I have to do today." and he goes to the car, leaving Dinozzo alone on the sidewalk.

Dinozzo grabs his cell phone and calls Jane.

"Hey, it's Tony, Gibbs left me here in Kris house said he had to do something... Yeah and I thought if you can pick me up?... Of course, bring your crush too frog..." Jane hangs up "...face... Hello?...hey?...HURRY!" Tony shouts to his cellphone in vain.

* * *

As Gibbs starts to get closer to the cemetery, his heart started to get tighter. He wanted to go there yesterday, but Mina's case took all day and he didn't have a chance to go there during the day. After parking his car, he gets out of it and stops in front of all those graves, where beneath them many lost lives are laid. Gibbs is the only one there. He starts to walk slowly to the grave. "Tom Gibbs, Beloved Son, 1994" is written on the marble stone. First, he just observes it, silently. He wants to say some words, as he likes to believe that he could be listening to him. But nothing came out of his mouth. There's nothing he can think about that doesn't sound pathetic to say out loud. Even after 20 years, he couldn't find the right words for him. A few moments after, he finally lets it go. He gets on his knees in front of the grave and starts crying quietly. After a while, he gets up, wipes his tears, and starts walking calmly to his car. The cemetery was still empty. Or at least, that's what he thinks.

A few meters away from his car, another car was parked. Inside, patiently observing Gibbs, is a woman. When he exists the cemetery, she walks to Tom's grave, looking at the flowers Gibbs left there.

"I'm so sorry... For both of you..." she says, before getting back to her car.


	3. Keeping up with the money - Part 2

KEEPING UP WITH THE MONEY - PART 2

"Heeey, Why the hell did you take so long to get here?" inquires Dinozzo as he seats on the back seats of Jane's car. "Hello Doc."

"Hello Tony" says Maura, smiling.

"Shut up and tell me what happened to Gibbs." answers Jane.

"I don't know, he just told me to call a cab and go home and that you should do the same." replies Dinozzo.

"And what about this case? Which we don't even know if it is really a case or not..." asks Jane.

"We got nothing, Rizzoli... Until we find the boat, there's not much we can do." responds Dinozzo.

"Do you think it has anything to do with his son, Maur?" asks Jane.

"It is possible, Jane. But I think we should do what he said. Do you want to have dinner in my house today?" replies Maura.

"HELL YEAH, DOC! What do you got?" yells Dinozzo.

"Well I still have that white bean dip that Jane didn't want yesterday..." replies Maura, smiling at Jane.

"No. I didn't want that yesterday and I still don't want it today. Let's get some pizza." answers Jane, before start driving to Maura's house.

* * *

At 6 a.m., Dinozzo wakes up with his phone ringing.

"Dinozzo... Ok, I'll be right there bo...Wait, where am I?" and Dinozzo starts looking around before realising that he fell asleep on Maura's couch. "Ahh... Never mind, boss, I'll be there soon."

"Good morning, Tony!" exclaims Maura as she enters the living room with two cups of coffee.

"I fell asleep here?!" he asks, perplexed, accepting Maura's coffee.

"It seems so... You were so tired last night that Jane didn't want to wake you up."

"Jane didn't want to wake me up? Well that's new... It wouldn't surprise me if she tried to wake me dropping water on my face." replies Dinozzo.

"Well, I persuaded her not to. You were really sleepy so I said that it was ok for you to sleep here."

"Always so charming, Doc..." states Dinozzo, smiling seductively, before remembering Gibbs' call and jumping out of the couch, "I gotta go, Doc, they found the boat.""Wait, I'm coming with you then. Besides, Jane left you here, so I'll have to drive you" and Maura grabs her bag and they go to her car.

"Sooo... How is your love life, Doc?" answers Dinozzo, joking.

"Why are you asking me this now, Tony?" replies Maura while driving.

"I don't know, it's just that we haven't seen you with someone for a while..."

"Well, I appreciate your concern, Tony, but I am really enjoying my unattached state right now. What about you?" states Maura.

"Me? Oh, well, you know me... I'm a reckless lover!" and Maura starts laughing, "And what about Jane?"

"Jane, what has Jane?" inquires Maura.

"She doesn't seem to find a real partner as well..." explains Dinozzo.

"Well Jane is an excellent woman. She has amazing goals and ideals and she is highly attractive. I'm sure one day she'll find someone who deserves her."

"Yeah... You seem to have a very strong and positive opinion about her..." reports Dinozzo.

"Of course! She's my best friend, I really admire her!" states Maura.

"Admiration? Is that all you think about...?" starts Dinozzo.

"Look, here we are! And there are Jane and Gibbs! Wait, what? What do you mean by "all I think about..."?!" inquires Maura, as she stops the car.

"LET'S GO! HEY BOSS!" shouts Dinozzo, getting out of the car as fast as he can.

"So did you sleep well, Dinozzo?" asks Jane, smiling.

"Ah ah ah, Cannoli, always so funny... And of course I did, your..." and Maura gets closer to the team, "friend is always very kind." finishes Dinozzo, smiling at Maura.

"Let's just go see the boat." orders Gibbs.

The boat is white and has graceful lines. The team starts analysing it, but everything is clean, expect the blood on the boom, the tall pole held up by rigging, that the leading edge of a sail attaches to.

"Hey boss, look what we got here!" yells Dinozzo, but Gibbs is on the dock talking to a man.

"She hit her head there, got disorient, fell overboard..." starts Rizzoli.

"I'm afraid that is not possible." states Maura as she gets closer to the pole, "The injury on the victim's head does not correspond to the shape of the boom, nor anything on this boat."

"So she was definitely murdered. Maybe the killer threw the murder weapon at the sea... We'll never find it." reports Jane, "But how did the killer left the boat without returning to the docks?"

"Maybe the killer swam back to the coast!" adds Dinozzo, excited.

"Of course our killer is definitely a mermaid!" jokes Jane.

"That's not possible, Jane. Mermaids are proved to be a myth based on..." Maura starts explaining, but Jane immediately cuts off.

"No Maura, not now please!" states Jane, smiling pitifully.

"Maybe the killer has an accomplice!" exclaims Dinozzo.

"Yeah... And he or she got a boat and picked the killer..." says Jane.

"He-heey, what do we got here?! A purse!" shouts Dinozzo, "An expensive and horrible purse! And, according to the ID, it belongs to Kim" he adds, while getting some objects out of the bag, "There's no phone... Which is weird, since Kris told us she had it that day."

"Maybe the killer got rid of it... And what is that over there...?" asks Jane, going to the other side of the boat, "It's an inhaler!"

"According to my examination, Kim didn't suffer from any disease who requires the use of an inhaler." explains Maura.

"So this must belong to the killer..." concludes Jane.

"The boat was requested, according to the registers of the Marina, by her brother, Robert Kardashian." adds Gibbs, who just returned from talking to the dock manager.

"So we need to talk to him! Let's go boss, let's meet Robby Kardashian!" exclaims Dinozzo, joyful, "Did you know that he owns a socks line? What an unusual business to start these days, hum..." and Gibbs gives a lance, that doesn't stop Dinozzo from keeping with his chat for the entire ride.

"I'm gonna have to take a sample of this blood and compare it to Kim's and analyse that inhaler." states Maura.

"Alright, let's head back then." states Jane, before returning with Maura to the LAPD headquarters.

* * *

Dinozzo and Gibbs get to Robert's house. Though it is not as luxurious as Kim's house, it is also opulent, with an extravagant garden and fancy cars.

"LAPD, open the door!" shouts Gibbs, after a while knocking on the door.

"Alright alright..." states a voice on the other side of the door, before it opens and a tall, large man, immediately recognized by Dinozzo as Robert Kardashian, who's wearing shorts and a t-shirt, gets to the door, "What do you want?"

"This is detective Dinozzo, I'm detective Gibbs," states Gibbs, while they both show Robert their badges, "we'd like to ask you to come with us, please."

"Is this about my sister?" inquires Robert.

"That's right, my friend! We found your family's boat, and guess what?" replies Dinozzo while entering Robert's house and handcuffing him, "You were the one who requested the boat on the night she died!"

"WHAT? That's impossible!" shouts Robert.

"Spare your words, Robert, you'll need them later to explain yourself. Now let's go." states Gibbs, and he and Dinozzo go to the headquarters with Robert.

* * *

"Hey Maur, Dinozzo called, they are returning with Kim's brother," says Jane as she enters the lab where Maura is examining the blood sample, "are you still analysing it?"

"The saliva on the inhaler does not have a match on our system. And I'm almost done with the blood sample... I just have to insert it here and wait a few moments... Don't you think that Tony is acting a little unusually today?" asks Maura, confused.

"What do you mean? Dinozzo IS unusual..." replies Jane.

"I don't know, he just asked me about my love life, and then he started talking about yours..." explains Maura, "and the fact that we don't have anyone...And then I told him how great I think you are, and then he just started telling me some things that I didn't understand..."

"Yeah... you know... " starts Jane, who is getting more worried about what Dinozzo may have said to Maura, "He's always talking bullshit and joking with us, he has always been like this..."

"You're right, Tony has always a very unique way of expressing his ideas!" says Maura, smiling, before she notices that the lab machine had already finished the analyses, "Oh, let me see."

"So, what does it say? Is it Kim's?" asks Jane, impatiently.

"It doesn't say anything Jane, it demonstrated that this blood belongs, in fact, to Kim's." explains Maura.

"So if that is Kim's blood, but she didn't hit her head there... Maybe someone placed it there?" inquires Jane.

"Yes, it is possible... Though we still haven't found the item that injured Kim." agrees Maura.

"We will... Now I'll see if Gibbs and Dinozzo are back. Thank you, Maura!" says Jane.

"Alright, see you later, Jane!" states Maura, before getting back to her work.

* * *

When Jane gets to the squad room, Gibbs is entering the interrogation room, and she goes to observation room, so she can observe the interrogatory through the one way mirror, where Dinozzo is.

"Thank God I find you here! What the fuck did you say to Maura?" inquires Jane.

"Ooooh slow down, Rolly! I didn't say anything special..." answers Dinozzo.

"Well because of you she now thinks..." starts Jane.

"Ssshhh shut up, Gibbs is starting the interrogation!" orders Dinozzo.

"Where were you on the night Kim died?" starts Dinozzo.

"Do you really think I killed her? But wasn't that an accident or som..." replies Robert.

"I'M ASKING, where were you on the night Kim died?" Gibbs tries again.

"I was in Las Vegas! I just opened one shop of my socks line there and I stayed there during the night! I can prove it!" exclaims Robert.

"So how do you explain that your family's boat was requested with your card?" insists Gibbs.

"I don't know... I left it at home, I wouldn't need that..." replies Robert.

"You're saying that you didn't have your card with you? Who could have had access to it then?" asks Gibbs.

"Well, my wife lives with me..."

"Was anyone else in your house during that night?" inquires Gibbs.

"I don't think so... She and my family we aren't very close, they get along but... I don't know..."

"Robert, this is important, you really need to tell me what's going on." states Gibbs.

"Kim... Kim is now my business associate on my socks line... Eva, my wife, she wasn't very happy with the idea, but she accepted it..."

"One more thing. Do you use an inhaler?" asks Gibbs.

"Me? No... My wife has asthma but I... Oh my god, why are you asking me that?" asks Rob, scared.

"Where's your wife now, Robert?" asks Gibbs.

"You don't think she..." says Robert, perplexed.

"WHERE is your wife, Robert?" insists Gibbs.

"She just went to the grocery store before you came to my house, she may have returned by now..."

After telling Gibbs where she was, Jane got the warrant and Gibbs, Jane and Maura go to her house, while Dinozzo checks Robert's alibi, which happen to be real.

* * *

"LAPD, OPEN THE DOOR, EVA" shouts Gibbs. After hearing some noises from the inside of the house and noticing that no one was coming to open the door, Jane breaks into the house. They find a blonde woman packing some stuff into a small bag with a shocked expression.

"DROP IT, EVA!" screams Jane, while she and Gibbs point their guns to her. Chelsea drops her bag, and Jane immediately runs to her and handcuffs her. While Maura gets closer to the bag.

"Get her in the car, Rizzoli." orders Gibbs, "What do we got there, Doctor?"

"I was thinking she may have hidden the murder weapon here, but nothing corresponds to the shape of the injury..."

"Our technicians will search the house, maybe they'll find it." states Gibbs. But suddenly Maura sees an object on the kitchen table whose appearance looks familiar.

"Hey, Gibbs! This here is a meat tenderizer... And this pattern is exactly what may have caused that injury on Kim's skull." explains Maura.

"Kim was killed with that?" asks Gibbs.

Maura takes her lab material out of her bag and starts analysing the tenderizer, "Yes, well this one was not used to kill the victim. This one was not used to anything at all yet. It is new."

"So she threw it to the water and bought a new one?" inquires Gibbs.

"It is possible." agrees Maura.

"Alright, let's go back and see what she has to say about that." states Gibbs.

* * *

When they get back to the headquarters, Jane and Dinozzo go to the observation room and look at Eva through the one way mirror. She is seated on the chair, with a distant and cold look.

"It's not gonna be easy to make her talk." states Jane.

"Gibbs will make her talk... Besides, we have evidences that she is the killer. " adds Dinozzo. Then the door opens and Montgomery, the chief of the LAPD, enters the observation room.

"I just saw Gibbs, he's about to start the interrogation." he states, "So this is the woman who killed Kim Kardashian..."

"Yeah, it looks like it is..." replies Jane, "And how did it go with the journalists?"

"Journalists?! Oh my God, where? And I missed it?" inquires Tony.

"I handled it. Problem solved. No need to worry about it anymore." answers Montgomery, looking severely to Dinozzo.

Then Gibbs enters the interrogation room. He seats on the chair in front of Eva, but she doesn't move at all. Gibbs just stays there, staring at her, without saying a word.

"So, aren't you suppose to accuse me of somethin' now?" she asks, ironically. But Gibbs doesn't answers. He keeps looking at her, silently and quietly.

"Oh, alright, so this is some kind of a game, hum? You just stay there, looking at me..." she states, while Gibbs gets up and starts walking around the room, looking to the walls, to the watch, always quiet, "Waiting for me to start...", but she is interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"You can come in, Doc." says Gibbs, before Maura getting in the room with some files and seating on the chair.

"Oh so we have company..." states Eva.

"So, if you are so looking forward to have a conversation with me, Eva," starts Gibbs, "let's talk. How about you start by telling me where you were on night Kim died?"

"I didn't kill her." she answers.

"I asked where were you on the night she died." insists Gibbs.

"I was at home, I guess..."

"You guess?! Alright... Let me tell you my guess, then. Doctor Isles, do you mind opening those files for us, please?" he replies, and Maura opens the files, "We found your phone and, according to your phone calls, we saw that you called Kim that day."

"Yeah, so what?!" asks Eva.

"So this is my turn to talk now, Eva! She was killed on the family's boat, which was requested with your husband's card... It happens he was in Las Vegas and left his card at home, here in LA. And you just told us that you were at home." explains Gibbs. She tries to talk, but Gibbs keeps talking and doesn't give her a chance to say a word. "Besides, we found something inside that boat that you may recognize. Doctor? "

"This is an inhaler used by asthmatics. According to your husband, Rob, you suffer from asthma. I need to take a sample from her saliva now, Gibbs." states Maura.

"Alright Doc, open your mouth, Eva!" orders Gibbs. At first she doesn't want to, but she finally opens her mouth and Maura swabs it.

"Thank you. And we also found this meat tenderizer in your kitchen. This pattern here matches with Kim's injury, which means that she was killed with this. However, this one was never used, it's new." concludes Maura.

"So, we believe that you drop it to the water, so no one can find the murder weapon... Your turn now, Eva. I'm finished." states Gibbs.

"Kim was a bitch! Yes, I killed her, and I'd do it all over again if I could!" shouts Eva.

"Is it because of her partnership with your husband?" inquires Gibbs.

"You bet it is! That slut was going to keep all the money! She was worthier dead, cause I'd have her money..." she tells, "So I called her that day, said that we should be together more times, for Robert, and blablabla, and she believed it and came to the boat to take a ride with me. Then I killed her with that thing."

"How did you get out of the boat, Eva?", asks Maura. After a few seconds quiet, Eva tells them how she did it.

"Alright, I was cheating Rob with Jacques, he rent a boat and went there to get me out of there... I was planning to share my money with him."

"You were about to leave town with him when we got into your house, weren't you?" asks Gibbs, and Eva nods, "Where is he now, Eva?"

"We were getting out of the state, he's at the Los Angeles airport waiting for me..." and after telling them this, Jane and Dinozzo go straight to the airport to get Jacques. He is a tall latin man, wearing jeans and a leather jacket. He is outside of the building, with one big bag on his shoulder and as he notices the police running to his direction he tries to run away, but Dinozzo is able to get and arrest him.

* * *

They arrested Jacques and now they are all in the squad room with Maura.

"And then Jacques still tried to escape but I tackled him to ground." reports Dinozzo to Gibbs, who is sitting in at his desk.

"Yeah yeah very interesting Dinozzo." says Jane apathetically.

"Did you know Jacques is a French name that describes capable, charismatic leaders who often undertake large endeavours with great success?" explains Maura.

"I'm sure he is going to have a great success in prison." jokes Jane.

"Yeah especially in being a charismatic and a very capable leader there." adds Tony.

"You don't know, maybe he will." says Maura, and Tony and Jane laugh. "Oh right I almost forgot, Tony what did you mean this morning in the car about..." remembers Maura but Jane cuts her off.

"Oh forget it Maur, whatever Tony said to you it was probably something stupid, he never says anything right." says Jane trying to act calm.

"Yeah Doc forget it, I don't even remember what I said." says Tony dismissing the subject and changes it while Maura just nods and thinks if she should forget it. "So boss did you do that thing you said you were going to do?" asks Tony nonchalantly while Maura and Jane are out of Gibbs sight doing gestures to Tony to stop.

"It's not your business, Dinozzo. Now get the hell out of here, tomorrow is Monday I want you two here in time for a change." Gibbs.

"Good night Gibbs." says Maura and Jane walking to elevator.

"G'Night boss! JANE WAIT!" shout Tony running after the girls. "You have to give me a ride."

"Have to? How about you call a cab?" says Jane joking and Tony press the button for the parking lot.

"C'mon Rizzoli." pleads Tony and Maura laughs.

"Let's go." Jane makes her way to her car. "See you tomorrow Maur!"

"Good night Jane! Bye Tony" Maura waves them goodbye and Tony waves her back before getting in the car. When they are out of the parking lot Jane bursts out.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO MAURA THIS MORNING, IDIOT?! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!"

"Relax Jane, it was nothing, I was just trying to figure out what she feels, if she is seeing someone..."

"Yeah and you mentioned me having no one either, of course she is going to get confused."

"But we make her forget it, now forget it you too, it won't happen again." promises Dinozzo and he jokes. "C'mon don't be mad at me."

"Ok now get out of my car." says Jane joking as she pulls over, they arrived at their building apartment.

They both get out the car, and get in the building. They say their goodbyes and enter their apartments, which are located in front of each other. As Jane is about to sit and relax on her couch, Jane's cell phone starts ringing. No caller ID. She picks up.

"Rizzoli... What Tommy? Is that you? ... WHAT? ... WHY WOULD GET IN TO THAT SHIT? ... I can't help you with that Tommy I'm a cop, I should be arresting you... I CAN'T, IF SOMEONE FINDS OUT I'LL BE... Tommy? ... THEY WILL WHAT? ... Ok, I'll help you I don't want my family to be killed because of YOU... Bye" Jane hangs up. "Shit..." Jane sits on her couch her, puts her head between her hands in a desperate way "What the fuck am I going to do..." She mumbles.


	4. Out of Control - Part 1

"911, what's the emergency?"

"MY SON... I THINK HE'S DEAD HE...HE'S NOT BREATHING...I..."

"Sir, I'm gonna ask you to stay with me on the phone, please. Where is your location?"

"WE LIVE IN SIERRA BONITA AVE, IN ROSEMEAD... OH MY GOD, MY SON... PLEASE SEND HELP!"

"Alright, Sir, the ambulance is coming, please stay with me..."

* * *

Gibbs and Dinozzo get to the crime scene. It is a small, ranch-style house with a garage attached to it. They enter through the front door, where a police officer leads them to the garage, where the victim is. Inside the garage, there is a long wood table with several work tools on it, and also a pegboard. There are also many scattered materials, such as pieces of wood and some manufactured objects, like chairs, stools and a bench. There are woodchips all over the floor, where the victim, a young man wearing worn jeans and a black dirty t-shirt, is laid. Maura is already there studying the body, but there is no sign of Jane. Gibbs tried to call her cell but she wasn't answering and left a message. Dinozzo thought that she would probably be with Maura, but apparently she wasn't.

"Good morning doc, do you know where Jane is?" asks Gibbs.

"Good morning Gibbs, Dinozzo. No, I sent her a text after leaving my house to see if she wanted to grab some coffee but she didn't replied. Then I got to the precinct around 7:00a.m and she wasn't there. I tried to call her but she didn't answer. Then I got the call and here I am. I thought she would come with you." says Maura standing up from the dead body to talk to them.

"She wasn't in her apartment this morning. I thought she was with you doc." says Tony.

"Ok, this is not normal, she has been acting like this for the past week...She wouldn't be this late so many times for no reason, something happened to her. It's already 9:30a.m." states Maura, with a worried expression.

"Relax, calm down, we don't know what's going on, let's wait and see." says Gibbs "Now what happened here?" he and Dinozzo walk near dead body followed by Maura.

"Our victim is James Batts, here you have his wallet." says Maura while giving Gibbs the victim's wallet, "He suffered multiple traumatic injuries and I found this sliver, it appears to be safety glass, I'll have to take it to the lab to confirm it."

In this moment Jane enters the garage and Maura runs to her. But Gibbs talks before Jane or Maura could say anything to each other.

"Where were you Rizzoli?" inquires Gibbs.

"My mom called, she had some troubles with my dad." replies Jane, Gibbs knows she is lying. Dinozzo doesn't say anything, just observes Jane.

"Ok." says Gibbs, before walking away and start looking for more evidence.

"Why didn't you answer your phone, Jane?" asks Maura, anxious.

"I didn't hear it, sorry Maur." says Jane. Maura finds it weird but doesn't say anything else, she doesn't want to upset Jane, "Let's get to work Maur shall we?" says Jane to Maura with a smiling face. She puts latex gloves and starts working. "Ok, what do we got?"

"James Batts, has multiple injuries, and the Doc found this sliver she thinks it's safety glass." explains Dinozzo.

"Do you have time of death, Doc?" asks Gibbs, kneeling to observe the dead body closer.

"Our victim was killed at 1a.m." replies Maura.

"There are scrape marks in the belt, indicates a cell phone. Did someone find one?" asks Gibbs.

"No, boss." answers Dinozzo.

"I have blood here." says Jane, who is near the garage door. They all approach Jane and Maura takes a sample from the blood. "Open the garage door please." says Jane to some lab technicians. The garage door is opened and they find more blood.

"It's a blood trail." states Dinozzo, they follow the blood trail and it leads them to the road.

"So he was killed here." says Gibbs. Maura squats to examine the blood.

"Found the cell phone, boss." says Dinozzo waving the cell phone in his hand to Gibbs. "Needs a password... Shit."

"Break marks, Gibbs." says Jane pointing to the marks.

"So someone ran over the victim, stops and drags him to the garage? It must be someone with access to his house." asks Jane and Gibbs nods confirming he thinks that too.

"Doc, why are you still down there?" asks Dinozzo.

"Here are multiple safety glass parts." explains Maura.

"Ok, who found the body?" asks Gibbs.

"The victim's father." answers Maura, "I'll be ready in 10 minutes to go back."

"Ok we have more work here to do, let's go talk to the father." says Gibbs walking back to the house followed by Dinozzo and Jane.

When they get to the living room, James' father, a tall man in his fifties, is seated on his couch, crying silently with his hands covering his face.

"Good morning, we are the detectives in charge of your son's murder. I'm Detective Gibbs, he's Detective Dinozzo and Detective Rizzoli. We have the information that you found your son this morning." Dinozzo is looking around the living room to see if something is out of place or suspicious, while Jane takes notes.

"Yes I did..." mumbles Oliver, before sobbing, "I'm sorry..."

"Mr. Batts, where were you last night?" asks Gibbs.

"I was with my son James in the garage, we were working... He worked with me here, we were carpenters... but I...I left him there alone..." he says, before starting sobbing again," We were working on a small boat..."

"On a boat? Boss you have competition here!" interrupts Dinozzo he was passing by Gibbs in that moment and Gibbs gives him a head slap.

"I'm sorry, what time did you left James there alone ?" asks Jane.

"Around 11:30p.m., I stayed here a little with my younger son Matt watching TV and then I went to bed around midnight." replies Oliver.

"So you all live here?" asks Dinozzo.

"Yes, we do." says Mr. Batts.

"Where is Matt, ?" asks Gibbs.

"In the kitchen, he is about to go to work." answers .

"What about a car, do you have one?" inquires Jane.

"Yes, we do, but it has had some problems lately, so has been in the car repair shop for the last week..." replies Oliver.

"What about their mother, Mr. Batts?" asks Gibbs.

"Oh, my Gracie..." and Oliver starts crying again, "Grace, my wife, she... She died 14 years ago... Breast Cancer... And now James..."

"Ok, thank you, we are very sorry for your loss." says Gibbs, "One more thing , can we go to James' room to see if there is anything that can help us?"

"Yes of course..." says Mr Batts, "It's upstairs, the first room on the right."  
Gibbs turns to Dinozzo and Jane. "Dinozzo, go to James' room, while Rizzoli and I talk to Matt." And Dinozzo starts climbing the stairs.

"Maura is now starting the autopsy." informs Jane, who just received a message from Maura, before going with Gibbs to the kitchen, where they find Matt making breakfast in the counter. Matt hears them coming in the kitchen.

"I have nothing to do with my brother's death." says Matt, not turning around.

"We didn't say you have." says Gibbs, who stops at the door, "Where were you when he died?"

"I fell asleep on the couch." states Matt, apathetically.

"You are all heavy sleepers then. No one heard anything... Screams? Nothing?" asks Jane.

"No, we didn't. My father was up there sleeping." Matt says and turns to them aggressively.

"And you?" inquires Gibbs.

"I have to go to work!" says Matt rushing passed her, but Jane stops, getting on his way.

"You don't seem very upset about this, do you?" she asks, but Matt avoids looking to her and is able to get out of the kitchen.

"Someone's hiding something." says Jane.

"Yeah. Let's join Dinozzo upstairs." states Gibbs.

* * *

Upstairs, in James' room, there is only a single bed, a night table with a lamp on it, a small closet and a wood desk table. It was a simple room, with just the essential furniture and not much decoration, despite a couple of photos on the night table. Jane and Gibbs find Dinozzo opening the closet and looking to the inside.

"Hey boss, I was about to call you!" shouts Dinozzo, when he notices them, "I searched his room and I found nothing suspicious... Except this! And he shows them a small plastic bag with a white substance inside.

"Cocaine?!" asks Jane.

"That's right, Risotto! It was under his mattress" replies Dinozzo.

"A deal that went wrong?" suggests Jane.

"Yeah, it's possible..." replies Gibbs, "Who's that girl on those photos?"

"I don't know, there's nothing in this room that mentions a girl. There's not even a laptop." answers Dinozzo.

"Alright, let's talk to his father again, maybe he knows who she is... And what was his son doing." orders Gibbs, and they go downstairs, where Oliver is signing some papers with an officer.

"Mr. Batts, I'm sorry... We have more questions for you..." states Jane.

"Sure... Anything to help my son..." he answers.

"Who is that girl in those photos in James' room?" asks Gibbs.

"Oh, that's Emily... Emily Stuart, James' girlfriend..." explains Oliver.

"Do you know where we can find her?" asks Jane.

"She's a waitress in a cafe... I'm sorry, I don't know where..." he answers.

"One more thing, Mr. Batts, do you know if your son was a... drug addict?" inquires Dinozzo.

"What?! My son? No way... No, no, he was against all of that... He was always trying to warn people about its danger, no, no... He always tried to help people... He was a great person..." explains Oliver, crying, "But why are you asking me that?"

"Well we found th..." starts Dinozzo, but Gibbs cuts him off.

"We're just exploring the options, Mr. Batts. Thank you for your help." and Gibbs exits the house, followed by Jane and Dinozzo.

"What now, Gibbs?" asks Jane.

"Let's go back to the headquarters. Ask Maura to analyse this, "answers Gibbs, pointing to the cocaine bag, "and search about James' girlfriend. Maybe she can help us."

* * *

"So, Doc, what do you got?" asks Gibbs, entering the autopsy room, where Maura is cleaning the autopsy table.

"Hello, Gibbs! So far I can tell you that the victim has multiple lower leg fractures, including tibia and fibia, a massive abdominal bruising and ecchymosis, and a subdural haematoma from a skull fracture. All injuries correspond to the theory that someone hit him with a vehicle and drove over him. answers Maura.

"Alright, could you confirm which drug this is, please?" asks Gibbs, giving her the bag with the substance in it.

"Of course!" and she starts the analyses, "By the way, do you know what is going on with Jane today?"

"No, I was hoping that you could tell me..." replies Gibbs.

"No... She didn't call me back, she tried to avoid questions about it..." she says, while analysing a drug sample, "Ok, here it is. It is, in fact, cocaine. Does it belong to the victim?"

"We don't know yet, it was found in James' room. Thank you, doctor. I'll return to the squad room now to check if they have news for me." states Gibbs.

"Alright, see you later Gibbs!"

As Gibbs leaves to the morgue, Dinozzo sits on Jane's desk while she's searching information about Emily.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on, Cannoli?" he asks.

"Nothing is going on, Tony, let me work." replies Jane.

"So why would you come late to work every single day this week, Jane? You never do that... And you don't reply to Maura, or to me, or to Gibbs... And you haven't slept home..." adds Dinozzo.

"GOD, TONY! Are you stalking me?!" shouts Jane.

"No, I'm just worried, just like Gibbs and Maura!"

"Well, I'm fine, OK? Now let me work." and they both go back to their researches until Gibbs returns to the room.

"What do you got?" asks Gibbs.

"James Batt, 29, from what we already know, nothing suspicious. About his girlfriend, Emily Stuart, 27, works at In-N-Out Burger, in Rosemead. Went to the same high school as James, maybe that's where they met" starts Jane, who shuts up and gives Dinozzo a glance after noticing that he was just staring at her with a curious expression.

"Yeah, right," says Dinozzo, "And no record."

"OK, Doctor Isles confirmed that was cocaine and the autopsy indicated injuries that match with a run over." adds Gibbs, "Now let's go, Rizzoli."

"Alright boss" she agrees, before grabbing her phone and staring at it.

"Are you alright, Jane?" asks Gibbs quietly, and Jane gets up putting her phone in her pocket and grabbing her keys.

"Yeah sure boss, why?" she replies.

"Alright, if you say so... Now let's go!"

* * *

Jane and Gibbs enter the restaurant where Emily works, that is full of people talking loudly to each other or ordering food. They pass a long line to talk to teenager boy who is accepting the orders.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait in the line..." starts the boy, nervous.

"LAPD, son," states Gibbs, while he and Jane show him their badges. "Do you know where we can find Emily?"

"She's in the back, on her break " says the boy, and Jane and Gibbs start walking away, "And tell her to get here! I could use some help! NEXT!"

Jane and Gibbs go to the back of the building and find Emily leaned against the wall, smoking. She is a young woman with a strong, but beautiful, expression. Her hair is long and dark, and her eyes are blue. She's wearing the In-N-Out uniform.

"Emily Stuart?" asks Jane.

"It depends..." replies Emily, dropping the cigarette, "Who's asking?"

"LAPD, I'm detective Rizzoli, this is Detective Gibbs. We'd like to ask you some questions about your boyfriend, James." informs Jane.

"James? What happened?" her face immediately changed to a preoccupied expression.

"He was found dead this morning." answers Gibbs.

"WHAT? Oh my God... OH MY..." and she starts sobbing.

"We're sorry for your loss, but we really have to ask you some questions," replies Jane, "Did you notice something strange on James' life lately?"

"No, he was fine... We were fine... We even talked about moving in together and... Oh my god... BRIAN! BRIAN DID IT!" she shouts.

"Wow wait... Who's Brian?" asks Jane.

"Brian Seymour is my ex-boyfriend, he... He never really accepted our break-up and he threatened James several times when we started dating... Oh my god..." explains Emily.

"Do you think he did this, Emily?" asks Gibbs, and Emily nods, "Alright, where can we find him?"

"I don't know, we lost contact after we break up... Or at least I did, he kept stalking us for a while..." she replies, crying.

"Emily, one more thing, where were you at 1 a.m.?" adds Gibbs.

"I was here, doing the night shift..." she answers.

"Do you have a car, Emily?" inquires Jane.

"No, I don't need to... I can walk to work and when I needed something James..." and she cries harder, "James drove me..."

"What about a key of James' house, do you have one?" asks Gibbs.

"No, I don't..."she answers, confused.

"Alright, thank you for your help." states Gibbs.

"Please, contact me when you have more information..." she asks.

"Ok, Emily, we will." promises Jane.

After turning their back, they both go back to the building, so that they can confirm Emily's alibi with another worker.

"Again... Hey, I gotta work here and..." starts the boy.

"Just one more thing, can you confirm that Emily did the night's shift last night?" asks Gibbs.

"Hell yeah... Why do you think we're both so tired?! This place is full and we don't have enough workers..." he answers.

"Alright, thank you for your help." and Gibbs starts walking away, but Jane keeps talking.

"Wait, Gibbs! By the way, I want 3 animal style with extra fries and pickles and 1 protein style!" she asks.

* * *

"HE-HEY, FREE BURGERS FOR EVERYONE!" shouts Dinozzo as he sees Gibbs and Jane entering the squad room with the food.

"Shut up, dumbass!" replies Jane, "We found Emily."

"Yeah? So, how's she like? Is she hot" asks Dinozzo in a provocative way, but turns to a serious expression after Gibbs' glance, "I mean, is she a suspect?"

"No, she is not." explains Jane, while sitting on her chair, "she does not have a car, nor a key to James' house, and she has an alibi."

"But she mentioned her ex-boyfriend, Brian Seymour, " adds Gibbs," he threatened James when they started dating. Check him on the system, Dinozzo."

"Checking him, boss! Alright, Brian Seymour... Oh, this is a familiar face to the LAPD!" states Dinozzo, looking to the monitor on his desk.

"Why? Does he have a record?" asks Jane.

"And what a record! Brian, 28, no job registered, lives in a...peculiar neighbourhood. Assault and battery, drug possession..." informs Dinozzo, while printing a photo of Brian and pasting it on the whiteboard.

Meanwhile Maura enters the squad room, smiling with a curious expression.

"D'you need anything, Maur?" asks Jane.

"No, I was called up here by the chief, he said he had something important to tell u... Oh there he is!" explains Maura.

The team turns to see Montgomery, who is walking next to a young man with a bag on his shoulder who is looking and observing the room. He's wearing grey jeans, a black shirt and a black suit coat.

"Who the hell is that?" mumbles Dinozzo.

"Let me introduce you to our best team... Sargent Detective Jethro Gibbs, Detective Anthony Dinozzo, Detective Jane Rizzoli, and the medical examiner, Dr. Maura Isles," states Montgomery, "and this is Timothy McGee, transferred from the Cyber Crime unit to Homicide, but he isn't doing any field work, just helping thehomicide detectives with technology equipment. Make him feel at home detectives!" with that Chief Montgomery leaves to his office.

"AH McGee, McGee... We're gonna have so much fun..." says Dinozzo, smiling, who is already planning some pranks.

"Welcome, Timothy!" greets Maura, giving him a handshake.

"Thank you Doctor Isles" replies McGee, smiling nicely.

"Maura, McGee, we have food here, if you want." says Jane taking a bite of her burger, and checking her phone again, that doesn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, who is standing next to the whiteboard observing.

"Great, thank you I'm starving." says Maura reaching for the bag with food.  
McGee makes his way to Jane's desk to take some too but Dinozzo stands in his way.

"Where are you going McGoo?" asks Tony messing with is name on purpose.

"It's McGee." he replies, but Tony ignores him.

"Don't be so rude Tony!" requests Maura and Tony winks at her.

"Hey Gibbs d'you want some?" asks Dinozzo.

"No, I'll pass it." answers Gibbs, while turning his back and going to his desk to write Brian's address.

"McGee, take this. And welcome." And Jane throws the burger to McGee.

"Thanks." answers McGee.

"Gibbs, I have to leave, I have an appointment." says Jane as she gets up from her seat and grabs her stuff.

"Something wrong?" asks Gibbs.

"Nothing is wrong, is just a dentist appointment. I gotta go, see you tomorrow." and with that Jane leaves.

"Wow... That was weird..." says Dinozzo. Both Maura and Dinozzo approach Gibbs' desk.

"From my observation, she doesn t ex ." starts Maura.

"Let's try and forget it for now let's get back to work." says Gibbs standing from his sit.

"Ok, I'm going back to the lab now. See you guys later." says Maura makes her way to the elevator.

"Dinozzo let's pay a visit to Brian." Gibbs and Dinozzo are on their way to the car and Brian's place.

"Hey what about me?" McGee yells to them as he watches them leave. "Well I guess I have just got to know the Homicide unit and prepare my computer."

* * *

Gibbs and Dinozzo go to Brian's apartment in Bloom Street. As they start entering the neighbourhood, they start to see all those big blocks where dozens of families live, most of them in need.

"I used to do a lot of surveillance here, when I was a patrol officer..." starts Dinozzo, as they pass through small groups of people, mostly young men, "Do you see that guy over there?" he asks, as he points to a Hispanic man, "A perfect troublemaker... And the worst thing is that they never learn..."

"Here we are, that's where Brian lives," states Gibbs as he stops the car, "Let's go!"

After climbing the stairs they knock on Brian's door several times, but no one answers.

"OPEN UP, BRIAN! LAPD!" shouts Gibbs.

"It's not worth it... He's not there." informs a voice, that makes Dinozzo and Gibbs turn around. They see an old, fragile woman. Dinozzo and Gibbs share a glance.

"Do you know where he is, Mrs...?" asks Gibbs.

"Mrs. Coleman... Though my Albert has passed away 5 years ago... Such a great man..." she answers with a nostalgic expression.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Coleman, but we really need to find Brian..." says Gibbs.

"Oh, yes! That boy left this morning and he hasn't arrived yet... I'm pretty sure he won't come soon... That poor soul..." replies Mrs. Coleman.

"What do you know about him?" asks Dinozzo.

"Well, you know, I really enjoy observing other people... My Albert used to call me Snoopy," she states, before sharing a laugh, "But Brian... Some people say he's one of those drug

* * *

dealers, others say he's a thief..."

"Alright, Mrs. Coleman, thank you for your help. If you see him please give us a call." informs Gibbs as he gives her a card with his phone number, and he and Dinozzo start walking away.

"My pleasure, Sir! I'm always thrilled to share my ideas with someone! Especially with the police! My Albert always admired the police..." she states, as she also starts to go away.

"Dinozzo, call the headquarters," asks Gibbs. Ask for a BOLO for Brian. We need to find him as fast as we can."

"Alright, boss!" and after searching the neighbourhood and the surroundings for a while, they also return to the headquarters.

* * *

"Sooo, McGeek, are you still here?" mocks Dinozzo, as he and Gibbs enter the squad room.

"Well, yes, I'm just finishing some..." starts McGee, but Dinozzo turns his back to avoid listening his explanation. Meanwhile, Maura joins them in the room.

"Hey, Doc., still working?" says Gibbs.

"Hello again, Gibbs! Yes, I was finishing the blood analyses, and I've determined that the blood belongs, in fact, to our victim." she replies, giving him the analyses report.

"Ok, thank you, you should go home now, Dr." answers Gibbs.

"I will, Gibbs." she states, smiling, "See you tomorrow, Tony!" and Dinozzo waves with his hand.

"Hey, Doc., one more thing," asks Gibbs, lowering his voice, "Try to contact Jane, please. Then let me know."

"Of course, Gibbs." and then she leaves.

"So, McGee, are you feeling welcome here?" asks Gibbs.

"Yes, I am, Sergeant Gibbs, I'm really..." he starts.

"Good. Here." and Gibbs puts the evidence bag with James' cellphone on McGee's desk," Get the password. I need it tomorrow." and Gibbs walks away to go home.

"Well, Sergeant, I'd do it but I was just about to..." tries McGee, but Gibbs is not listening anymore.

"AHAHAHAH, seems like someone will have to spend the night here..." mocks Dinozzo, grabbing his bag to go home too," Good luck with that Probie!" and as Dinozzo was about to leave the squad room he comes back "Oh and McGoo..." he waits for McGee to look at him, "He prefers to be called Detective not Sergeant, I suggest you to keep that in mind. Bye bye!"

"Probie? Really? And it's McGee!"

* * *

Hey! We're very sorry we took so long to publish the next chapter... It's been a little difficult for us to write, but we promise we'll try to publish more chapters as soon as we can :) We hope you enjoy it!


	5. Out of Control - Part 2

The next morning Gibbs arrives to the squad room and there is only Dinozzo and McGee seated at their desks, far away from each other.

"Dinozzo, Jane isn't here yet?" asks Gibbs.

"I don't know boss, I tried to call her cell but it's turned off." explains Dinozzo.

"Does Doctor Isles know something?" replies Gibbs.

"I haven't seen her yet."

"Did someone find Brian yet?" inquires Gibbs.

"Not yet, boss." answers Dinozzo. In that moment they hear the clicking of one pair of heels and they instantly know who is coming.

"Hello, good morning detectives." greets Maura.

"Hi doc, any news on Jane?" asks Dinozzo.

"No, but I think we should discuss that later."

"I agree, what brings you up here so early?" asks Gibbs.

"I have the results from the tyre tracks, there are six cars that come with those tyres, but we were able to narrow it down to two." She makes her way to McGee's desk and is followed by Gibbs and Dinozzo. She continues explaining. "So based on the victim's measurements and the location of his injuries I was able to determine the height of the vehicle based on point of impact, and then asked McGee to go through a database for vehicle dimensions."

"Good morning, Doctor Isles, Detectives." says McGee politely.

"Hey McNerd." says Dinozzo and Gibbs gives a head slap. "Sorry boss."

"Good morning, Tim." says Maura "Then McGee helped me recreate the accident, please McGee."

"Ok, so we were able to narrow it down to Volkswagen Apollo and Ford Verona. Now we are using a CGI program, Computer-Generated Imagery, with Doctor Isles' findings, the break marks, and the autopsy results we can recreate the accident with almost 100% accuracy. This program is great because it has many..." McGee starts rambling and no one except Maura understands him. And Gibbs intervenes.

"Enough, show us the damn thing." says Gibbs impatient.

McGee shows them the recreation and they throw the possibility of it being a random hit and run out. Someone definitely wanted James Batts dead and succeed.

"Ok, this was obviously planned." says Dinozzo.

"Really, Mr. Obvious ?" jokes Gibbs.

"Gibbs, remember the safety glass I found?" he nods. "By the amount of slivers we found, I have to conclude that it must have broken in impact."

"So the car, must be in a repair shop, thank you doctor." Gibbs turns to McGee "McGee, did you crack the password?"

"Yes, but her texts and phone calls are protected by password too, I'm still working on that." answers McGee.

"Ok, tell me when you get in." asks Gibbs. Then he and Dinozzo walk back to their desks and Maura follows them leaving McGee working on James' phone.

"So, Emily doesn't have a car, the victim's family car is in a repair shop. Brian is still..." says Gibbs, but is interrupted by his cell phone.

"Is it Jane?" asks Maura, expectantly.

"No... I don't know the number..." says Gibbs before picking up "Detective Gibbs... Mrs. Coleman... Ok thank you, we are on our way." he hangs up. "Let's go Dinozzo, Brian Seymour returned now to his house." He and Dinozzo are picking his stuff when Jane enters in the squad room with an exhausted expression. They are all looking at her.

"Sorry, I'm late." mumbles Jane.

"You look tired, what have you been up too Jane?" asks Maura worried, she goes to Jane examine her state.

"Maura, I'm fine, really." she says as she steps back from Maura. Maura frowns at Jane's attitude and Maura distances herself.

"Since you are fine Jane, go with Tony." says Gibbs states Gibbs sitting on his chair.

"Where?" asks Jane.

"Grab Brian, let's go, Jane." says Dinozzo making his to the elevator and Jane follows him right away.

* * *

After a quiet and silent ride to Brian's neighbourhood, Dinozzo breaks the silence.

"So, you're strangely quiet today." he states.

"Hmm, sorry, what?" answers Jane, aloof.

"Ah, Jane, Jane...Oh, look, there he is! He's seated on the outside stairs of his block!" informs Dinozzo, and he and Jane get out of the car. When Brian raises his head and sees Dinozzo and Jane walking to him, he gets up and starts walking to the side of the building.

"HEY, BRIAN, LAPD!" shouts Jane, but Brian had already turned the corner, "Go that way, Dinozzo, I'll go this." and they both start running to catch Brian, but Jane is the one who gets him first.

"You thought you could run away, asshole?" states Jane, while handcuffing him.

"Oh, there you are!" says Dinozzo when he gets to the alley where Jane and Brian are, "Let's go, my friend! You have some things to explain to us..." and Jane and Dinozzo take Brian to the headquarters.

* * *

"Get this guy in the interrogation room, please." asks Dinozzo to an officer when he enters the LAPD, who leads Brian to the room.

"So did you get him?" inquires Gibbs, who walks in the room when Brian left.

"Yes, I asked Officer Johnson to take him to interrogation." replies Dinozzo.

"Ok, and where is Jane?"

"She stayed in the car. She said she had to make a call..." replies Dinozzo.

"Right... Let's start the interrogation, then. We need to get this done." and they both enter the interrogation room.

"Whatever you guys think I did, I didn't do it!" shouts Brian as he sees the door opening.

"Relaax, Brian... Why so nervous..." jokes Dinozzo.

"I'm not fucking nervous, I just don't like to be accused of something I didn't do!" explains Brian.

"Woow, who talked about an accusation? Is there anything you'd like to tell us?" asks Dinozzo.

"SO WHAT AM I HERE FOR? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO..." he starts.

"SHUT UP, BRIAN!" shouts Gibbs, "we'll ask you some questions and then you tell us if we have an accusation here or not! Do you know James Batts?"

"No..." answers Brian.

"Really? Let me introduce him, then." and Gibbs puts a photo of James taken at the crime scene, "This man here is James Batts, your ex's boyfriend!"

"Oh God... Look, I know him, alright? And what the fuck, is he dead?" replies Brian.

"That's right, Big B! And our guess is that you killed him!" states Dinozzo.

"WHAT? NO WAY! I may be a lot of things, but I'm certainly not a killer..."

"Where were you at 1 a.m. on Monday?" inquires Gibbs.

"I was at home..." answers Brian.

"Oh, come on! Where were you?" tries Dinozzo.

"I told you! I was sleeping! I got home around 11 p.m. and..." he states.

"What were you doing until 11?" asks Dinozzo.

"Stuff..." replies Brian.

"Things are not really good for you, buddy, you know why?" says Dinozzo, "James, your ex-girlfriend's boyfriend, was hit by a car at 1 a.m. We know that you really don't approve Emily's relationship with him, and stalked a few times. We found this small bag," and Dinozzo puts the cocaine bag on the table, "in James' room. D'you know who has a record linked to drugs? You. So you should try to explain us what kind of stuff were you doing."

After a moment of silence, Brian starts talking, "That bag doesn't belong to James."

"No? So it belongs to whom?" inquires Gibbs.

"Matt." he mumbles.

"Matt? James' brother?" asks Gibbs.

"Yes." states Brian.

"So Matt is a drug addict?!" asks Dinozzo.

"Yeah... When James found out, he got really mad, and then took him the drugs." explains Brian.

"Wait, how do you know that?" inquires Dinozzo.

"I sold him the drugs. He knew me because of my... relationship with Emily in the past. So he contacted me."

"That doesn't explain where you were when James died..." tries Gibbs.

"I went to talk to Matt that night, he called me. He was desperate. He said he needed more. I couldn't do anything. Then I left, went home around 11... And that's it." states Brian.

"Do you know where Matt went after that?" asks Dinozzo.

"No, I haven't spoken to him since that night."

"Do you have a car, Brian?" asks Gibbs.´

"Sure, why?"

"Which car do you drive?" asks again Gibbs.

"Toyota Corolla..." he answers, annoyed.

"Alright. We're done then." states Dinozzo.

"Hey, look... I know I have a record and I know I still do some... not so legal stuff... But I really didn't do it. I loved Emily and I had some difficult time trying to accept our break up. But James... God, I never imagined saying this... James was a cool guy. I realized that he was being to Emily what I could never be. I'm learning the lesson, I'm trying to get out of this life." states Brian, sadly.

"Good, Brian. You can start by signing this." and Gibbs gives him a paper.

"What? What is this?" asks Brian, scared.

"Your confession. You're under arrest for drug possession and trafficking." informs Gibbs, while opening the door and letting Dinozzo pass, "If you want to get out of that life, you can start with that." and he leaves Brian there, looking sadly to the paper.

"So, I guess we have to talk to Matt now" says Dinozzo.

"That's right, grab your keys." and they both go to Matt's house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane went to the autopsy room to see Maura.

"Hey, Maur." says Jane, smiling.

Maura raises her head, but lows it again, "Hey."

"How are you?" asks Jane but this time Maura chooses to ignore Jane. "Maur... are you mad at me?" asks Jane, worried.

"I'm working." states Maura, coldly, looking to the samples she's analysing.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I just..." starts Jane, getting closer to Maura.

"You're just fine. Isn't that it?" asks Maura, rudely, "If that's all you have to say, you can spare your words, Jane."

"Noo, Maura, you don't understand..."

"I don't understand? What about Tony? And Gibbs?", shouts Maura, "We're all worried about you, Jane. You come late to work, you leave early, you never answer our calls although you're always on the phone when you're working. No, Jane, I really don't understand."

"But I told you... It's my mum and my dad... They're having some problems and I'm worried about them..." she explains, but she's interrupted by her phone, that starts ringing, "I'm sorry, Maur, I need to..."

"Ok, you should go then." states Maura, who turns to a worried expression right after Jane leaves the room.

* * *

"Oh, hello detectives..." greets Oliver friendly but with a sad voice, opening the door.

"Hello again, Mr. Batts." says Gibbs.

"Do you have any information about James' death?" asks Oliver.

" , we'd like to speak to your son Matt, please." replies Gibbs, "is he home?"

"No, he called yesterday saying he was going to stay there doing the night's shift... The last time I saw him was when you were here... the day James' died..." answers Oliver.

"Where does he work?" asks Dinozzo.

"Oh, I have the card here, somewhere... Please, come in while I look for it..." but Gibbs and Dinozzo just stay at the door, "It's a nursing home...It's here!" and Oliver gives them the card with the address.

"Thank you, Mr. Batts." states Gibbs.

"May I ask what this is about?" asks Oliver, preoccupied.

"We just need to talk to him. We'll contact you when he have updates, Mr. Batts." and Oliver nods, friendly, before they go to the car and start driving to Matt's work place. When they get to the Saicton Streem, where the nursing home is, they see a large building with many big windows. After entering the door, they can see small groups of old people together, talking. They approach a middle aged woman who stands behind the front desk, reading some files.

"Good evening, I'm Detective Dinozzo, this is Detective Gibbs, LAPD, "states Dinozzo, as they show her the badge.

The woman, a tall lady with pale skin, light blue eyes and blonde hair, raises her head and greets them, "Oh, good evening... May I help you?"

"We'd like to speak with Matt Batts, Mrs... Moore," asks Dinozzo, reading her identification card on her uniform.

"Addison, please. And I'm afraid I can't help you... Brian didn't come to work today. And yesterday... I called him but he didn't answer..." replies Addison.

"Alright, Addison, please call us if you see him." and Gibbs gives her his card.

"Of course, I will... But, detectives... Is Matt in some kind of trouble? He's a good boy... He has been acting a little... different, lately, but... Everyone here loves him." she informs.

"Just inform us if he comes, please." states Dinozzo, and she nods.

"Let's go back to the headquarters, Dinozzo." orders Gibbs," we need to put out a BOLO for Matt and check him in the system. He's now our main suspect." and Gibbs and Dinozzo return to the LAPD.

* * *

"Detective Gibbs, I've already entered Matt's phone!" exclaims McGee when Dinozzo and Gibbs enter the squad room.

"Show me." and McGee gives him the records with the text messages and the calls, "a call to Brian before James got killed... And before that many text messages to James..."

"Let me see, boss." asks Dinozzo, as he gets closer to Gibbs, "«I'm so fucking sick of this, James», says Matt, «You have to stop this, it's getting insane», replies James, «No, you need to stop! And I'll make sure you'll do that!», «Don't be stupid, think about our father!"», asks James, and the conversation stopped here..." reads Dinozzo.

"McGee, check his credit card." asks Gibbs.

"Checking... Here it is... He rent a car with his card the day James died. I have here the number of the car rental company..." informs McGee.

"Call them, Dinozzo." orders Gibbs, and Dinozzo goes to his desk to call them. After some minutes, Dinozzo hangs up.

"Guess what? He rent a Ford Verona! Here is the license plate numbers." exclaims Dinozzo, giving Gibbs a paper.

"According to Dr. Isles analyses, that car matches the tyre tracks." remembers McGee.

"McGee, put out BOLO on Matt and one for his car." orders Gibbs, giving McGee the license plate numbers. After that Gibbs calls Maura to check if she knows something about Jane. But as he was expecting, Maura hasn't known anything about her since she left.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Dinozzo, Gibbs and McGee are working at their desks.

"Gibbs," replies Gibbs, after picking up his phone, "Alright, where?...Ok, bring him, and his car."

"Who is it, boss?" asks Dinozzo.

"Officer Branson, they found Matt near a convenience store. His car was also there. They're on their way. And guess what?" Dinozzo looks at Gibbs expecting his answer "He is driving without the window shield"

"What? Really?" Gibbs nods" Ok... Maybe I'll call Rizzoli to..." starts Dinozzo.

"No, no time, Dinozzo, we'll talk to her later." states Gibbs, "Let's prepare the interrogation room."

After a moment, Officer Branson and his partner return with Matt, handcuffed, and take him to the interrogation room. Dinozzo and Gibbs go to the interrogate Matt, while Maura helps the lab technicians with the car's examination.

"Sooo... Matty, Matty... Were you really trying to avoid us?!" mocks Dinozzo.

"I have nothing to say to you." states Matt, coldly.

"Oh yes, you do, my friend..." replies Dinozzo, before laughing ironically.

"Let's start with this." and Gibbs puts the cocaine bag on the table. When Matt sees it, his face turns to a terrified expression.

"Oh, you're starting to show some emotion..." jokes Dinozzo, and Matt turns his eyes to his lap, "Oh come on, don't do that! We know that's yours."

"YES, YOU'RE RIGHT! THAT'S MINE! AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP IT! NOR HE!" yells Matt.

"He? D'you wanna explain that, Matt?" asks Gibbs, calmly.

"JAMES ALWAYS WANTED TO CONTROL ME! HE WASN'T MY FATHER! AND AFTER MY MOTHER'S DEATH, IT BECAME WORSE! HE HAD NO RIGHT! YES, I RAN OVER HIM! AND I'D RUN OVER AND OVER AGAIN IF I COULD! I BOUGHT THAT FROM BRIAN! HE HAD NO RIGHT!" keeps shouting Matt, who starts crying.

"Well, boss... I think we're done here..." mumbles Dinozzo.

"Yeah... You know what, Matt?" replies Gibbs, "Your brother was trying everything he could to keep you clean. He was taking care of you. And so was your father, even though he didn't know what was going on. Do you wanna talk about rights? Well, son, you had no right to take your brother away from your father too. But we'll let you deal with your father later." and as Gibbs and Dinozzo leave the room, Matt starts crying harder.

"Oh, I was about to call you... We have analysed the blood and hit marks on the car, and they correspond to our victim and his injuries. And I think I don't need to mention the safety glass" explains Maura, entering the squad room right after Gibbs closes the interrogation room's door.

"Thanks, Doc, we already have his confession." informs Dinozzo.

"Oh, alright, I'm going to return to my office to finish the report then. See you later!" replies Maura.

"Wait, Doctor Isles... Has Jane arrived?" asks Gibbs.

"Hmm not that I've noticed..." answers Maura, reticent.

"Alright..." replies Gibbs. "You can go home, Dinozzo, I'll take it from here."

"Ok, boss, I'll check if Rizzoli's at home... Call you later, boss! And see you tomorrow, Doctor!" says Dinozzo, before winking to Maura.

* * *

When Dinozzo arrives at his building, he notices that Jane's car is not at the entrance. After getting into her apartment, he also notes that she's not at home. And everything was surprisingly clean. Usually, there were also dirty dishes in the sink, clothes all over the room, beers on the table... But everything was bright, as if she wasn't staying there.

"Hey, boss, I'm in Rizzoli's apartment... She won't be mad, she never... Alright, alright, but she's not here. And doesn't seem like she has been here for the last days... Do you think so, boss? Ok, maybe we really should give her time... Alright, see you tomorrow!" and Dinozzo hangs up, "Janie, Janie... What the hell is going on with you..." he thinks, when he was about to leave he notices something in the console table. "What the...?"


End file.
